Fiesta de Navidad Pokeshipping 2017
by ScarSteban
Summary: Relatos cortos para celebrar las fiestas apoyando al Pokeshipping en esta navidad.
1. Guerra de Nieve

Saludos a todos y Felices Fiestas.

Quisiera aclarar que los capítulos: 1, 3, 4, 7, 8 y 10, serán prólogos de fics que escribiré pronto. El resto de capítulos transcurrirán en una historia divertida de Ash y Misty. Disfruten la lectura.

 **(1: Guerra de nieve)**

 **Origen Corrompido**

El invierno llego con fuerza en una tormenta, y en medio del Bosque Verde de la región Kanto aquella noche la temperatura fácilmente rondaría los grados de congelación. No resultaba prudente aventurarse en el bosque hasta que llegara el amanecer. Pero claro no es mi caso.

No entiendo como siempre logro meterme en problemas, pero en esta ocasión se que fue mi culpa por seguir a aquella entrenadora de cabello color naranja, en el par de ocasiones que tenemos de conocernos las cosas siempre terminaron en problemas y debí pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me agrada pasar cada segundo posible junto a ella, lo admito, y aunque no me lo hubiera pedido la habría seguido para ayudarla. Por eso ahora mismo tengo una terrible jaqueca junto a una herida sangrante en mi cabeza y mi brazo izquierdo posiblemente este roto, producto del golpe con una tubería de metal que me propinaron y no pude evitar.

— ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?— grite con bravuconería desde el suelo, trataba de sobreponerme al dolor mientras cubría mi rostro con mi brazo derecho e intentaba alejarme. El hombre que me golpeó, vestido en su totalidad de un traje y gorra de color negro, con guantes y botas blancas, y una "R" roja adornando su pecho, recuperaba el aliento para lanzar un nuevo golpe con su arma improvisada, y su rostro mostraba sus claras intenciones que esta vez el golpe seria mortal— ¡Mi madre golpea más fuerte que tú!— le dije con tono de burla, a pesar que era una verdad de mi pasado.

Logré ponerme de pie con dificultad apoyándome contra una de las paredes de la bodega subterránea secreta en medio del bosque donde nos encontrábamos, no tengo forma de evitar la pelea si deseo salvar a los muchachos y la enfermera Joy que vinimos a rescatar, y ahora también se unía al grupo de víctimas la entrenadora a quien perseguí dentro de este manicomio, todos ellos se encuentran inconscientes al otro lado de la habitación. Debo reconocer que aquella mujer combatía con fiereza, y eso me dejo boquiabierto, el pasillo se encontraba repleto de miembros del Equipo Rocket y Pokémon inconscientes, pero solo cuatro entrenadores contra veinte malhechores de una organización criminal tienen todas las de perder.

La realidad era abrumadoramente cruel, llegamos como un héroe y una heroína dispuestos a rescatar al par de hermanos y la enfermera del lugar de peligro, pero ahora, con nuestros Pokémon agotados y malheridos, y sin refuerzos, solo quedábamos aquel criminal con experiencia haciendo daño a las personas y yo, un entrenador patético de Johto que consideraba la idea de salir huyendo de ese lugar.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, por Arceus que no puedo hacerlo. La sola idea de dejar a todos a su suerte me repugna, me hace revivir mi propia vida y las ocasiones que mi madre me humillaba y golpeaba al encontrarnos los dos solos. Mi imaginación se encarga de mostrarme el posible futuro, sin duda golpearan al otro muchacho y a mí hasta la muerte y luego, o tal vez antes, violaran a las tres mujeres del lugar como estuvieron a punto de hacerlo con la enfermera Joy y la entrenadora de cabello castaño. Imaginarme a Misty siendo tacada por esos malnacidos lastimándola y humillándola fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar y enfurecerme.

Quizás lo escuche en algún lado o estoy inventándolo ahora mismo, pero en mi mente hace eco una frase: "En sus últimos momentos las personas muestran su verdadero rostro". Pues en este momento muy a mi pesar mi verdadero ser salía a la luz: Un idiota que auxiliara a quien necesite ayuda aunque me cueste la vida. Con un suspiro melancólico mi mente me recuerda que no tengo a nadie que me extrañe si algo sucede y tampoco tengo un hogar al cual regresar, lo cual extrañamente aumenta más mi valor.

La adrenalina inundó mi cuerpo cuando mi enemigo comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, el dolor en mi brazo izquierdo se transformó en un entumecimiento y pude moverlo nuevamente para defenderme. De forma patética intente alejarme de su ataque, pero no lo logre, mi brazo izquierdo recibió nuevamente un duro golpe, sin embargo, en esta ocasión sujete el arma metálica y comenzamos a forcejear por su control entre patadas y empujones. Con esperanza veo que Pikachu comienza a despertar y ponerse de pie con dificultad, mi oponente también lo nota y forcejea con mayor fuerza, porque un Pokémon es más peligroso que un muchacho de quince años. Y es cierto, yo no soy rival para él, pero Pikachu fácilmente puede noquearlo con sus ataques eléctricos y podríamos ganar.

Ni siquiera lo pensé una sola vez antes de empujar con todo mi peso a mi oponente para que ambos cayéramos pesadamente al suelo. Con una sola mirada el roedor eléctrico y yo nos comunicamos, sin perder un segundo el Pokémon cargo su ataque mientras yo impedía que aquel miembro del Equipo Rocket huyera, recibí una potente descarga eléctrica junto a mi oponente que nos dejó a ambos fuera de combate.

Me despertó el sonido de voces adultas y mi mente se encargo de hacerme pensar lo peor, note mi cuerpo libre de ataduras y pensé que quizás era el único capaz de hacer algo, el frio del ambiente entumecía mi cuerpo y mis sentidos mientras me incorporaba lo más rápido que podía blandiendo la tubería metálica con mi único brazo sano, apenas lograba ver a un metro de distancia y escuchaba los sonidos como si tuviera un tapón en los oídos.

El silencio repentino me reveló que notaron mi recuperación, al menos media docena de personas desconocidas con algún tipo de uniforme frente a mí; aún era de noche, la tormenta de nieve todavía azotaba con fuerza, pero el motivo por el que temblaba era que estaba comprobando que era un bueno para nada como mi madre siempre me recordó hasta el día que falleció. No existía forma alguna de que esto terminara bien.

— ¡Déjenme ir, o los mato aquí mismo!— aquella exigencia atrajo mi atención y la de todos en la habitación. El primer miembro del Equipo Rocket que redujimos despertó de su inconsciencia, todavía tenía los pantalones hasta las rodillas y los dientes destrozados por la patada que le propino Ritchie para evitar que violara a su hermana menor Leaf, pero su apariencia burlesca era ignorada debido a la revólver con el que apuntaba a todos.

Me tomo unos segundos procesar aquella escena al mismo tiempo que mis sentidos despertaban por otra dosis de adrenalina, pude reconocer a Ritchie, Leaf, y a Misty, todavía inconscientes siendo cargados por miembros de la Policía Pokémon, la oficial Jenny se encargaba de consolar a la enfermera Joy en un rincón. Todos se congelaron por la inminente amenaza que representaba aquel criminal acorralado, pero a pesar de ello el hombre de cabello color castaño que cargaba a Leaf dejo a la muchacha en los brazos de otro policía y se coloco en frente de todos para servir de escudo humano y proteger a todos. No pude hacer nada más que admirar la forma desinteresada como aquel hombre ponía su vida en riesgo para proteger a otros, y no pude evitar sentirme inspirado por su determinación.

— ¡¿Crees que no te matare por ser el campeón de Kanto?!— aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, pero no me detuve a observar, continué avanzando con decisión sujetando mi arma rustica con ambas manos a pesar del dolor.

Observe en cámara lenta como aquel despreciable criminal notaba mi presencia y dejaba de apuntar con el revólver a la cara del campeón de Kanto para dirigir el arma de fuego contra mí.

— ¡Atrévete idiota!— grite en medio de un ataque de locura comenzando a correr. El miedo que sentía por acabar muerto era enorme, pero también deseaba que mi vida sirviera para algo, al menos por una vez.

A pesar de mi bravuconería cerré los ojos al escuchar el estruendoso disparo, un doloroso y fuerte jalón en mi hombro derecho detuvo mi impulso y amenazo con hacerme caer, pero me forcé a continuar avanzando, abrí los ojos para poder apuntar bien y me encontré cara a cara con el rostro espantado del miembro del Equipo Rocket, y haciendo uso de las fuerzas que aún no me abandonaban por el dolor moví mi arma como si fuera una espada para estrellarlo contra los testículos expuestos de ese malhechor.

Observe como mi oponente perdía el conocimiento antes de doblarse como una oruga a causa del dolor. Recuerdo haber sentido la mano de mi madre revolviendo mi alborotado cabello color azabache con rudeza y cariño, felicitándome y llamándome por mi nombre, antes de desmayarme por segunda vez.

* * *

— **¡ASH! ¡MALDITA SEA, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!** — me encontraba acostado en una cama de una habitación sombría, mi cuerpo era el de un niño de siete años, pero no tenía tiempo de analizar esas cosas, la imagen de mi madre observándome a través de sus anteojos de marco rojo destellando furia y fastidio en sus ojos color violeta siempre me paralizaba del miedo, en esos momentos debía recordar rápidamente lo que hice mal para pedir perdón y lograr que el castigo fuera menos severo, pero no siempre resultaba— **¡¿NO ME OYES?! ¡MUEVETE IDIOTA!** — su largo cabello color fucsia se agito mientras me pateaba en el pecho para que me levantara de la cama. Comencé a caer hacia el vacio hasta que sentí como mi espalda chocaba con fuerza contra el endurecido suelo; estremeciéndome del susto de haber caído desde muy alto, desperté sobresaltado temiendo encontrarme con el rostro enfurecido de mi madre. La luz radiante de la habitación de paredes blancas me cegaba, pero temía cerrar los ojos.

Al pasar el tiempo y ver que nada sucedía, poco a poco comencé a tranquilizarme y observe mi alrededor, sin duda me encontraba recostado en la cama de un hospital, la inconfundible maquina que mostraba mi ritmo cardiaco estaba al lado mío, el cuarto parecía estar vacio a excepción de mí, me di cuenta que había una ventana la cual me mostraba varios copos de nieve cayendo delicadamente, en el cielo las nubes se arremolinaban y por la luz que obstruían debía ser de día. Cerré los ojos por el cansancio y deje que mis otros sentidos analizaran el lugar donde me encontraba. Pero mi relativa calma duro poco al entender mi situación; al intentar moverme logre sentir, además del dolor de mis heridas, que mis brazos se encontraban esposados a la cama, mi respiración agitada seco mi garganta y al intentar tragar para refrescarla note que algo la obstruía impidiéndome hablar, abrí los ojos aterrado para observar que ocurría y descubrí que tenía varios tubos y cables pegados a mis brazos y mi cabeza, y un par de cintas sujetaban mi torso y pies a la cama, con absoluto pánico logre distinguir lo peor, una familiar "R" dibujada al fondo de la habitación, para este momento el aparato que pitaba mi ritmo cardiaco sonaba igual que un telégrafo mandando un mensaje en clave Morse.

Intente liberarme desesperadamente para salir de ahí, la adrenalina nuevamente se inyecto en mi sangre permitiéndome obviar el dolor de mis heridas y ayudándome a sacudirme con fuerza para intentar romper mis ataduras. Sé que debo estar armando un gran escándalo, pero hago todo esto debido a mi preocupación por Misty y los demás.

— ¡Cálmate, por favor! ¡Te haces daño!— la voz que me hablo con preocupación y, no tenía otra forma de describirlo, cariño le pertenecía a una mujer adulta, pude sentir sus delicadas, pero fuertes, manos presionando mi pecho para que detuviera mi intento de escape— ¡Estas a salvo! ¡Tranquilízate!— al escuchar aquellas palabras detuve mi forcejeo y no pude evitar observarla con inquietud, unos ojos color caramelo me observaban con cierto enfado, su delicado rostro mostraba preocupación y su largo cabello color castaño recogido en una coleta se agitaba mientras paseaba la vista de la entrada de la habitación a mí esperando a alguien. Sin embargo, mi desconfianza era superior y reanude mis intentos de escape observando con furia a aquella mujer y la "R" que adornaba el fondo de la habitación— Ese es el edificio del Centro Pokémon— por segunda vez me detuve al escucharla, mientras hablaba aquella mujer se acerco a la pared y levanto una persiana mostrándome que se trataba de una ventana donde se observaba la inconfundible letra "P" característica de los centros de curación. No pude evitar sentirme como un idiota, bueno aún más idiota, mientras un gran cansancio y un intenso dolor se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, todo bajo la mirada preocupada de aquella mujer.

Tras unos segundos de espera silenciosa, una doctora y un par de enfermeros entraron en la habitación, sin perder tiempo comenzaron a reconectar los cables y tubos que jalé durante mi forcejeo, la doctora observo mis heridas y solo me dirigió una mirada de enfado cuando termino, pero me encontraba bastante adolorido, avergonzado y cansado para replicarle con la mirada o mantenerme consciente.

Desperté debido a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, me sentía bastante estúpido para hacer otra cosa que no fuera observar el techo con arrepentimiento por el alboroto que cause.

— Buenos días, veo que despertaste más calmado— me quede quieto escuchando la voz de aquella mujer nuevamente, tras un instante entro en mi campo de visión mostrándome una sonrisa— Quiero aprovechar para agradecerte tu ayuda. Me llamo Delia, soy la madre de Ritchie y Leaf, y amiga de Misty— pronuncio con calma inclinando levemente la cabeza— Todos se encuentran bien… No… No tienes idea… de cuánto te agradezco que los rescataras a todos— me sentí mal por verla llorar, pero al escuchar que Misty se encontraba bien mis preocupaciones se alejaron completamente.

* * *

Desperté nuevamente sobresaltado debido a mis pesadillas, o debería decir recuerdos, en fin estaba despierto y listo para comenzar un nuevo y fantástico día en la residencia Ketchum, y lo lograría alejándome de los miembros de aquella familia lo más que podía. Aunque pasaron cuatro semanas todavía no me acostumbro a este ambiente hogareño, me resulta antinatural, extraño, por decir poco. Pero me encuentro atado a este lugar por otro par de meses hasta que mis heridas sanen completamente, esas son las condiciones que la señora Delia me impuso como recompensa por salvar a sus hijos y de nada servía que objetara o inventara excusas.

Desde el primer día exprese mi descontento por causarles tantos problemas a la familia del campeón de Kanto, sobre todo por mi incapacidad de ir al baño o bañarme sólo, aquella vergüenza me perseguirá hasta la tumba. Pero el aura imponente de aquella mujer me causa un terror agradable, si puedo llamarlo así, que me da a entender que dos meses pueden convertirse en dos años fácilmente si la contradecía, por lo cual acepte de mala gana vivir en esta casa y que me cuidaran, solo hasta que me recupere y pueda continuar con mi viaje, claro.

Un potente ronquido me indico que Ritchie continuaba dormido en la cama superior de la litera que compartían en la habitación del muchacho, con cuidado y dificultad por el cabestrillo en mi brazo derecho me coloque la ropa, poniéndome un abrigo extra para no enfadar a la señora Delia; salí de la habitación con sigilo para no despertar al Pikachu de mi amigo y me delatara. Con extrema precaución pase junto a la habitación de Leaf, la cual alojaba a otra invitada y amiga de los Ketchum: Misty Waterflower, a quien no deseaba despertar todavía a pesar de las ganas que tengo de hablarle.

Llegue junto a las escaleras y las baje con calma, pero sin el sigilo anterior debido mis sospechas de que la señora Delia y el señor Red seguramente se encuentran ya en la cocina preparando el desayuno, no importa a qué hora despierte, siempre los encuentro despiertos en la cocina ¿Acaso no duermen? Y tenía la certeza que aquel día no sería la excepción porque podía oírlos conversando en el interior, sintiendo la usual derrota observe por la ventana la ligera nevada que caía ese día.

— Buenos días, Ash. Cepíllate los dientes y luego ven a desayunar— la usual orden de la señora Delia me atrapo antes que terminara de bajar las escaleras, pero ya no me sorprende el agudo instinto que esa mujer posee. Luego de obedecer me encontraba desayunando unos deliciosos hotcakes bajo la atenta mirada del campeón de Kanto: Red Ketchum.

— ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? ¿Otra excursión al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak? Si pensara mal de ti, creería que estas evitándonos— la incómoda y sincera forma de hablar del señor Red me aturdió, mis intenciones eran claras y no trataba de ocultarlas, pero la forma cómica como me regañaba por ello siempre amenazaba con hacerme reír y no quería parecer grosero.

— De hecho iré a caminar un poco. Gary no deja de molestar con tener una batalla Pokémon, así que si viene a buscarme por favor díganle que no saben dónde estoy— les pedí aquel favor con la confianza que siempre me recordaban teníamos como amigos.

— Claro y eso será fácil ya que nunca nos dices a dónde vas— la mueca de exagerada decepción en el rostro de aquel hombre adulto estuvo a punto de hacerme reír.

— Cariño deja de molestarlo, y tú Ash, apresúrate que Misty lleva un rato esperándote ahí afuera— aquella noticia me sorprendió y pude sentir mis mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza, desde luego que mis anfitriones conocerían la reunión que tendría con Misty ese día, era su casa y nada se les escapaba, sobre todo a la esposa del campeón de Kanto con quien conversé seriamente sobre relaciones románticas. Observe la sonrisa picara que aquel matrimonio me lanzaba totalmente nervioso, agradecí la comida y me dirigía conversar con aquella entrenadora de cabello color naranja en quien no dejaba de pensar.

* * *

Mientras Ash salía a toda prisa bastante avergonzado, no pude evitar alegrarme por Misty, el muchacho que le gustaba estaba igual de enamorado que ella, y esperaba que la charla que tuve con ambos les sirviera para que aceptaran sus sentimientos.

Me fije como Red se encontraba pensativo y no apartaba la vista de la puerta que Ash acababa de cruzar, y supe que pensábamos en lo mismo. Apenas lo conocemos desde hace un mes, pero parece que fuera de toda la vida.

— Me parece que te encariñaste bastante con Ash, querido— le dije mientras me acercaba a él y colocaba mis manos sobre sus hombros.

— Tiene tanta energía y determinación. Si se enfocara en las batallas no dudo que me quitaría el titulo de campeón— comenzó a explicar animado— Pero siempre me sale con una excusa cuando intento darle algunos consejos. No sé qué le pasa por la cabeza para rehusar mi ayuda. Te lo aseguro querida, si fuera mi hijo no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil…— me alegraba escucharlo hablar con entusiasmo, pero de pronto sentí como se tensaba y parecía preocupado— L-Lo siento, querida. N-No sé de qué estoy hablando, no me hagas caso…— detuvo su comentario abruptamente y me observo con tristeza y suplica. Sonreí con ternura por la preocupación de mi esposo, masajee sus hombros para darle a entender que me encontraba bien. El recuerdo del hijo que perdí apenas nació era doloroso, sí, pero gracias a nuestro amor logramos sobreponernos a su pérdida. Y fuimos bendecidos con dos fantásticos hijos como lo son Ritchie y Leaf, que junto a este fantástico hombre que es su padre, son mi pilar que me impide derrumbarme. Y por eso estaré eternamente agradecida con Ash y Misty por rescatarlos y regresarlos a salvo a mí lado.

— No te preocupes, mi amor. Yo también pienso lo mismo, y Misty es como una hija para mí, así que si terminan juntos nuestra familia crecerá— sentí como el amor de mi vida sujetaba mis manos con fuerza, y ambos nos reconfortábamos mientras nos sumergimos en el recuerdo de aquella noche fatídica donde una mujer obsesionada con la Liga Pokémon secuestro y asesino a nuestro primer hijo hace quince años.

* * *

Deje atrás la residencia Ketchum con prisa, no me gusto nada el ambiente conspirativo con el que me despidieron mis anfitriones. Comencé a correr al darme cuenta del frio que hacía, tenía la intención de salir primero y esperar a Misty como muestra de caballerosidad, pero al parecer para darle una sorpresa a aquella entrenadora y Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste debía pensar con seis pasos de anticipación.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando me acerque al lugar donde acordamos reunirnos provocándome un nerviosismo inusual en mí, la nieve cubría todo el lugar con su manto blanco dificultándome caminar, no tenía tiempo que perder, nunca acordamos una hora para reunirnos, sin embargo, parecía que estaba llegando realmente tarde.

— C-Creí que seguías durmiendo, lamento llegar tarde— me aventure a disculparme, tratar con Misty era igual a correr por un campo minado sin saber cuándo provocarías una explosión de furia, pero esa era parte del encanto de la sirena de Ciudad Celeste.

Hubo un momento de silencio que me hizo dudar si debía acercarme o no, pero la plática que tuve con la señora Delia me permitió continuar avanzando hasta llegar a un par de pasos de la entrenadora de cabello color naranja que parecía estar bastante nerviosa y ocultaba algo tras su espalda. La conocía desde hace un año por culpa de un accidente en el que ella destrozo mi bicicleta, y en todas las ocasiones que nos reencontramos nunca la vi con tanta vergüenza y temor.

— T-T-T-T-Tenlo…— me dijo finalmente con el rostro enrojecido acercándome un regalo con tanta prisa que casi me golpea en el rostro. Me alegre bastante al ver la pequeña caja rectangular cubierta por un envoltorio rojo y adornada con un moño verde, entendí que se trataba de un regalo de navidad, pero faltaban semanas para el día en cuestión. Sin embargo, le agradecí el gesto y sujete el paquete. Lo desenvolví con cuidado y pude ver que se trataba de una bufanda de color rojo y blanco— E-Es… es solo un detalle por haberme ayudado y por haber resultado tan lastimado. S-Se que n-no es navidad, p-pero quiero dártelo ahora ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?— me asuste por la forma en que reaccionaba Misty, realmente nunca la había visto tan avergonzada y estaba preocupado por terminar de nuevo en el hospital.

— No tengo ningún problema. Realmente te agradezco esto, es lindo y es mi primer regalo— dije rápidamente para tranquilizarla, pero una helada depresión me causó un escalofrío. Y mis sentimientos debieron reflejarse en mi rostro porque la sonrisa que Misty comenzaba a esbozar se transformo en una mueca infantil de enfado.

— No tienes que mentir. Lo compre hace tiem… Q-Quiero decir, que es solo una bufanda comprada, de seguro recibiste varios obsequios como este alguna vez— en otras circunstancias habría cambiado el tema o hubiera iniciado un pleito para provocar el enfado de aquella mujer que deseaba fuera más que mi amiga. Pero ahora pensaba diferente, para que ella confiara en mí primero debía confiar en ella y contarle mi pasado.

— No. Realmente es mi primer regalo. Mi madre no era fanática de la navidad o los cumpleaños…— comencé a relatar, una vez comencé no pude detenerme. Luego de hablar por una hora Misty me abrazo y deje que la calidez de su cuerpo me cobijara, pero lo hice luego que me calme del sobresalto que sentí cuando se acerco tanto a mí. Puedo decir que me encontraba un tanto desilusionado, en mi imaginación Misty derramaba algunas lágrimas luego de escuchar mi sombrío pasado y yo era quien la abrazaba para reconfortarla. Pero no me quejo todo resulto como esperaba.

Mientras regresábamos a la residencia Ketchum, Misty me pidió, o mejor dicho, ordeno que me coloque la bufanda para ver cómo me quedaba, un tanto avergonzado la obedecí y fue difícil hacerlo con una sola mano, pero lo logre tras unos instantes de lucha. Sin embargo, al terminar recibí un golpe en la cabeza por una bola de nieve que me arrojo la entrenadora de Ciudad Celeste, el hielo se quedo atrapado en la bufanda y me hizo tiritar a causa del frio repentino en mi cuello. Voltee a ver con reproche a Misty, pero ella solo carcajeaba mostrando una sonrisa que me alegro el corazón.

— No pongas esa cara. Alégrate. Es tu primera guerra de bolas de nieve— me dijo al tiempo que me arrojaba una segunda bola de hielo que me dio en todo el rostro. No logre entender porque aquello me produjo una gran alegría, que aplastaba a mi enfadado orgullo, pero no me importo, comencé a contraatacar decidido a regresarle los golpes, de forma cariñosa claro esta. Me divertí como nunca con aquel juego invernal, no recuerdo en qué momento llegaron Ritchie y Leaf, pero la batalla se transformo en una lucha de hombres contra mujeres, y finalizo con nuestra derrota.

Me resulta tan extraño sentir esta alegría en mi corazón, mientras Misty, Ritchie y Leaf caminan frente a mí para dirigirnos a la residencia Ketchum por una taza de chocolate caliente, mi rostro no puede dejar de sonreír. Inicie este viaje totalmente solo, y ahora tengo varios amigos. El miedo que siempre me invade en estos escasos momentos de felicidad intenta apoderarse de mí, pero creo que por hoy lo aplastaré con esta felicidad que me desborda para disfrutar la sonrisa de mis amigos y especialmente disfrutar de la sonrisa de Misty.


	2. Bajo el muérdago(1)

**Capítulo 1**

 **2: Bajo el muérdago**

Es un día nevado en la región de Kanto, las festividades navideñas próximas inundan el ambiente de alegría y felicidad. Aunque faltan tres días y quince horas para Nochebuena varias personas se encuentran entusiasmadas por recibir o entregar regalos, sobre todo los niños, y no pueden esperar para que esa cuenta regresiva termine.

En especial cierto entrenador de cabello alborotado color azabache que espera ansioso el día de navidad para entregar un regalo especial a una persona especial, ahora que por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero lo que el pobre elegido ignora es que fuerzas malévolas *Ah-Achoo. Ah. Lo siento, continuemos… Ajem*… ignora es que fuerzas malévolas se encuentran movilizándose para darle serios problemas a sus planes como castigo por haber tardado tantos años en darse cuenta y por la duda que aún rondaba en su corazón acerca de si ella sentía lo mismo por él.*¿Ven como si se merece un castigo?*

Problemas que comenzaron hace veinte minutos, y ahora Ash Ketchum trata desesperadamente de idear un plan para que Gary Oak se aleje de Misty Waterflower.

* * *

Ash se encontraba desconcertado de cómo ocurrieron las cosas, una sola acción cambio los hechos para que terminaran bastante mal para él y sus planes. Hace veinte minutos las agujetas de sus zapatos se rompieron provocando que se entretuviera a buscar un reemplazo, mientras el grupo encaminado a realizar las compras navideñas se adelantaba. La razón era el juego del santa secreto, todos tenían asignado a quien debían darle un regalo y aprovecharían de ir a comprarlo antes de que las tiendas fueran un caos por la festividad.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial de Ciudad Celeste, Misty se encontraba conversando amenamente con May y Dawn, Ash no prestaba atención a la conversación de Iris, Max y Cilan debido a que no apartaba la vista de su querida sirena y se lamentaba no ser él quien conversara con ella, mientras tanto Gary y Drew caminaban a la cabeza luciendo un poco malhumorados, y Brock se teletransportaba a cualquier lugar donde hubiera una mujer bonita para intentar conquistarla. Fue cuando atravesaron las puertas de entrada que todo se convirtió en una pesadilla para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Una estruendosa música navideña los paralizo y las luces de reflectores los cegaron momentáneamente, todo el grupo observo confundido alrededor hasta que varias mujeres vestidas de renos sexys y un hombre vestido de Santa Claus llegaron a unos metros frente a ellos, el santa llevaba consigo un micrófono en las manos con el cual comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Jo! Felicidades queridos clientes. Como un regalo adelantado de navidad el centro comercial de Ciudad Celeste desea lanzar un concurso y premiar a los afortunados ganadores con una compra gratis en cualquiera de nuestras tiendas ¡desde hoy hasta el día de navidad!— varias personas comenzaron a aplaudir con emoción incluyendo al grupo de entrenadores luego de recuperar la calma— Pero deseamos hacerlo rememorando una vieja tradición navideña hecha exclusivamente para las parejas. Así es, con el tradicional muérdagoooooo— la atención de todos fue atraída al techo del edificio donde un gran muérdago, hecho de cientos de muérdagos más pequeños, adornado con un enorme listón dorado era descendido por un par de Butterfree con gorros de santa. Al ver a esos Pokémon Misty se aterro y fue a esconderse tras Gary y Drew, quienes eran los más cercanos. Los Butterfree sintieron curiosidad por la forma de actuar de aquella humana de cabello color naranja y la sobrevolaban atrayendo la luz de los reflectores hacia ese preciso lugar— Las reglas para ganar son simples, este gran muérdago estará escondido en diferentes tiendas cada día, quien lo encuentre deberá darle un beso a esa persona especial que tiene en su corazón, o con quien desee recibir el premio, bajo este símbolo tradicional de afecto navideño. Hoy nuestros afortunados ganadores serán seleccionados por nuestro Butterfree navideños y parece que ya encontraron una feliz pareja— señalo en dirección a donde apuntaban los reflectores, se acerco y se sorprendió al reconocer a una estrella de la ciudad. Drew sintió el peligro y pego un pequeño salto para alejarse de la luz de los reflectores, lo cual provoco una serie de carcajadas del público presente. Mientras tanto Ash se petrifico al ver la cercanía de Misty y Gary entendiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir— Pero miren nada más, se trata de la Líder del Gimnasio Pokémon de nuestra bella ciudad: Misty Waterflower —al gritar el nombre de la sirena el público aplaudió con gran euforia— Y parece que vino acompañada con alguien especial— anunció haciéndole notar a la sirena lo cerca que se encontraba de Gary, un aullido pícaro y risitas agudas sustituyo a los aplausos y sonrojo violentamente a los muchachos implicados— Animémoslos para que puedan reclamar su premio— grito eufórico ganándose la aprobación de todos los espectadores.

Para este momento Ash no podía creer que aún no despertara de esa pesadilla, el coro unísono de "Que se besen… Que se besen…" le taladraba el cerebro y lo llenaba de una inmensa furia, pero sobre todo sentía un gran miedo debido a la posibilidad que fuera tarde para declarar sus sentimientos a Misty.

En este momento Ash se odiaba por haber dejado a Pikachu en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste para que acompañara a su madre, Delia. De lo contrario le habría ordenado que lanzara un Atack Trueno contra aquellos Butterfree para que se alejaran de Misty. Pero no lograría nada lamentándose y no dejaría que Gary posara sus labios ni siquiera en la mejilla de su sirena, tras un segundo de duda comenzó a avanzar dispuesto a interponerse en esa escena, entre hacerlo y esperar que Misty no se enfadara por su acción era otra historia, pero estaba determinado a evitar ese beso.

El Entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se acerco a la luz de los reflectores provocando un murmullo emocionado y expectante entre el público, respirando agitadamente sujeto la mano de Misty y comenzó a alejarla de aquel lugar, todo parecía ir bien a pesar del griterío dividido de aprobación y reproche entre los espectadores, pero para su sorpresa la líder de gimnasio se zafo de su agarre de manera brusca luciendo molesta, acto seguido se acerco de nuevo al lado de Gary, y tras un segundo de duda y un sonrojo en todo el rostro la entrenadora de Ciudad Celeste unió sus labios a los del nieto del Profesor Oak. El sonido que produjo el corazón de Ash al romperse no pudo ser escuchado por los aplausos y chillidos ensordecedores del público.

Aquel beso aumento su pasión e intensidad con cada segundo, hasta que finalmente se separaron para calmar su agitación, Gary no perdió el tiempo y cargo Misty entre sus brazos al estilo princesa, en un instante sus ropas se transformaron en atuendos de príncipe y princesa respectivamente, un Rapidash de fuego color dorado apareció de la nada y aquella recién formada pareja se monto en el Pokémon para luego galopar hacia las nubes y perderse en el horizonte.

Pero lo que en realidad sucedía era que todos en el centro comercial observaban confundidos y divertidos al muchacho que cayó inconsciente en el suelo a los pies de la líder del gimnasio local; el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se encontraba tan concentrado en llegar junto a Misty para "rescatarla" que no noto a Brock arrodillado en el suelo frente a él cortejando a una de las modelos vestida de reno sexy, tropezó estrepitosamente y termino golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo quedando inconsciente en el acto. Sin embargo, algo bueno salió de ese espectáculo, la presión sobre Misty y Gary para que se besaran terminó, lo cual les permitió alejarse el uno del otro y de la luz de los reflectores bastante abochornados.

Parecía ser que el gran evento publicitario del centro comercial estaba a punto de fracasar, pero fue May quien lo remedio todo. La coordinadora de Petalburgo, con el rostro tan rojo como su chaqueta, se acerco a Drew y lo jalo para quedar ambos bajo el muérdago y las luces, y acto seguido le estampo un apasionado beso en los labios. La multitud comenzó a recobrar el ánimo anterior y volvió a vitorear y aplaudir con gran emoción a la pareja por su valor, la intensidad de los aplausos solo era igualado por la conmoción y furia que se lograba ver en el rostro de Max.

Al principio Drew solo parpadeaba confundido, pero luego tomo el control de la situación, abrazo a May con desesperación y la elevo en el aire dando un par de vueltas para que todos se enteraran, de una vez por todas, que aquella coordinadora era su novia, desde hace un mes, y también para que la gravedad les permitiera unir más sus labios si eso era posible.

Ash despertó aterrado debido al bullicio aprobador de la gente y busco rápidamente con la mirada a la pareja que se besaba bajo el muérdago. Al notar que se trataba de May y Drew, la daga helada que apuñalaba su corazón y le impedía respirar desapareció. El gran plan que tenía en mente continuaba en marcha, darle a su amiga el regalo que consiguió exclusivamente para ella y declararle los sentimientos de amor que sentía por ella, pero este acontecimiento le hizo debatir seriamente, mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo, si podía darse el lujo de esperar. Mientras tanto el santa del centro comercial les daba unas palabras de felicitación a Drew y May por ser los primeros ganadores de su concurso, pero nada de eso le interesaba al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Un par de hermosas y tonificadas piernas que se detuvieron frente a él hicieron que Ash regresara a la realidad, alzo la vista solo para encontrarse con el rostro furioso de Misty.

— Así que… ¿Creíste que besaría a Gary por un tonto concurso?— la furia que Misty intentaba controlar desde hace un par de días finalmente logro explotar. El gran plan que tenia para celebrar la navidad únicamente en compañía de Ash y Delia, quedo estropeado cuando llegaron media docena de invitados extra, cortesía del idiota más grande de Pueblo Paleta. Y ahora ese mismo idiota la creía una chica fácil que besaría a cualquier hombre bajo presión— Para tu información yo no hago esas cosas. Y si las hiciera sería cont… — se sonrojo con violencia al darse cuenta de sus palabras— ¡ **E-E-Eres un idiota Ash Ketchum** …!— después de ese grito se alejo rápidamente para no caer en tentación de golpearlo.

Ash se encontraba con los ojos cerrados listo para recibir el golpe, esa era la forma que Misty siempre usaba para demostrarle que todo se encontraba bien entre ellos, el dolor calmaba sus ansias y preocupaciones y le permitía apreciar más a su amiga, pero luego de un par de segundos de espera nada sucedió. Abrió los ojos confundido solo para ver como Misty se alejaba y se perdía entre la multitud, sintió un helado y desgarrador vacio en su interior por la conducta extraña de su amiga. Y sintió una desagradable opresión en el pecho al pensar que la persona que Misty deseaba besar no era él.


	3. Patinaje sobre Hielo

**(3: Patinaje sobre hielo)**

 **Un año sin ti a mi lado**

Patinar sobre hielo era un deporte realmente difícil, sobre todo para Ash Ketchum, a pesar que las demás personas a su alrededor lo hacían parecer como algo relativamente fácil. Sobreponiéndose al dolor que le causaba caer pesadamente una y otra vez, con cada intento lograba mantenerse de pie más tiempo y no desistiría hasta aprender a controlarlo. Después de todo saber patinar, no igual que un profesional, pero si lo suficiente para no terminar en el suelo cada dos segundos, era una parte esencial en el plan que tenía para sorprender a su bella, aunque algo agresiva, novia. Y el tiempo conspiraba en su contra ya que faltaba solo una semana para que ella regresara del viaje que hizo con sus hermanas.

Misty admiraba la determinación de Ash, era una parte distintiva de su personalidad que la cautivo y le permitió enamorarse de él, pero todo debe tener un límite; era la octava vez que su novio caía al suelo haciéndose daño solo para demostrar que podía hacer lo mismo que ella. Se encontraba dividida entre sentimientos de ternura y la exasperación que le provocaba ver al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta esforzarse al máximo. La historia en el patinaje de Misty Waterflower estaba marcada por caídas dolorosas, del mismo modo que su novio experimentaba, pero ella logro dominar aquel deporte después de meses de práctica, no en la primera ocasión que se calzó unos patines, como claramente él intentaba hacer.

Espiando desde su escondite la sirena de Ciudad Celeste se culpaba por haberle relatado a su novio acerca de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Sin dudas en su razonamiento, estaba convencida que aquel entrenador de Pueblo Paleta intentaría darle una sorpresa, y eso la enternecía al mismo tiempo que le carcomía la duda de por qué no le pidió a ella que le enseñara. Sus típicos celos hicieron acto de presencia, y la idea que una usurpadora intentaba robarse a su novio hacía eco en su cabeza. Sin pensarlo comenzó a buscar alguna mujer cerca de su novio o que no apartara la vista de él. En medio de su búsqueda tropezó con un par de personas provocando el alboroto suficiente para atraer toda la atención de todos al lugar donde se encontraba, no se quedo a averiguar si Ash la noto en medio de la conmoción, debía huir y rápidamente.

Era cierto que Ash Ketchum intentaba elaborar otra estrafalaria sorpresa para impresionar a su novia; Misty Waterflower, rompiendo así la promesa que le hizo a esa misma mujer de no intentar sorprenderla de forma exagerada. Pero Misty también pecaba de estar rompiendo una promesa que le hizo a Ash y tenía que ver con mantener sus celos controlados y confiar más en el muchacho.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de actuar de esa manera, el amor que sentían por el otro era un veneno en esos momentos. Les impedía razonar, medir consecuencias o controlar sus reacciones, no por nada su noviazgo sufría de las peores peleas y disgustos que tuvieron jamás. Pero para Misty sus celos tenían el fundamento suficiente para que su orgullo siempre se impusiera durante sus pleitos.

¿Es que acaso formalizar su noviazgo convirtió a Ash en un imán de mujeres? ¿Cuántas arpías esperaban haciendo fila el momento que ellos rompieran para lanzarse como Murkrow hambrientos sobre Ash? ¿Cuántas de ellas conspiraban en su contra o llevaban a cabo planes para provocar esas peleas entre ellos? Esas preguntas carcomían a Misty mientras intentaba esconderse lo mejor que podía tras un camión que realizaba una entrega aquella tarde de invierno. El frio de una ráfaga de viento hizo temblar a la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste debido a que solo traía puesto un abrigo ligero sobre su ropa usual, pero se forzó a hacer el mínimo ruido posible. A los pocos segundos, como imagino, logro oírse la respiración agitada del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta acercándose a ese lugar.

— ¿Misty?— el llamado que hizo Ash no obtuvo respuesta, dio un vistazo a los alrededores cubiertos de nieve antes de convencerse que fue su imaginación ver un mechón de cabello naranja huyendo del lugar, la confianza que sentía por su novia regreso pues sabía perfectamente que ella cumpliría con su promesa, aunque él estuviera rompiendo la suya.

— ¿Ash? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— la voz de Serena se notaba preocupada y agitada al haber alcanzado al muchacho que aún rondaba en su corazón.

— No fue nada, Serena. Solo creí ver algo… mejor regresemos— Ash trato de restarle importancia a su comportamiento, pero no pudo convencer a su antigua compañera de viaje de Kalos.

— ¿Se trata de Misty, verdad?— la sincera preocupación en la voz de la aspirante a Reina de Kalos y la mención de su nombre hicieron que la sangre de Misty hirviera de furia. Serena entendía que no era el momento de tratar de seducir a Ash, pero al verlo tan preocupado no podía evitar sentir que era su obligación consolarlo— Ash… ¿Qué te parece si terminamos de practicar por hoy? Vamos a mi apartamento para que te cocine algo delicioso— anuncio con una sonrisa esperando que su amado sonriera por la promesa de sus exquisitos platillos. Pero la mirada seria que recibió del entrenador la enfureció en solo un instante.

— Me temo que debo rechazar tu invitación, Serena. No quiero iniciar otra pelea…— las palabras de Ash expresaban su deseo por alejar a su amiga de los problemas de su relación. Y aquella negativa sincera le regreso la cordura a Misty que se encontraba a punto de salir de su escondite para atacar a la Performer.

— Deja de culparte por todo, Ash. Tú no iniciaste la pelea entre Misty y Melody— le reclamo Serena a su querido amigo frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños con fuerza— Me parece que estas semanas tu querida novia ha estado mas descontrolada de lo habitual ¿No lo crees?— intentaba calmarse, pero no pudo evitar lanzar en sus palabras todo el veneno que tenía guardado. Aún no lograba concebir la idea de que Ash eligiera estar al lado de una mujer tan violenta.

— Misty siempre fue temperamental. Y de seguro algo la está molestando para que actúe de esa forma— explico Ash sintiéndose algo sorprendido y temeroso del enfado repentino de su amiga— No te pido que la entiendas, solo quiero que me ayudes a prepararle esta sorpresa. Pero si es mucha molestia entenderé que quieras marcharte— habló claramente desanimado, era cierto que su novia estaba descontrolada, pero también tenía la total seguridad que era su culpa.

— L-Lo siento, solo estoy preocupada— exclamo Serena ocultando su frustración, mostrando su cálida sonrisa para calmar a Ash y no perder esta oportunidad de estar a su lado— Claro que te ayudare. Pero esta vez no sueltes mis manos hasta que te diga, me siento mal cuando caes y te haces daño— dijo con genuina preocupación recuperando la calma.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar sobre las calles nevadas para regresar a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo y continuar con sus lecciones.

Oculta en su escondite, Misty derramaba algunas lágrimas silenciosas las cuales enfriaban su rostro debido al frio reinante. No necesitaba ver el rostro de Serena para imaginarse la sonrisa cínica que tendría en ese momento, no lo estaba imaginando, aquella mujer intentaba quitarle a su novio sin remordimiento alguno, pero también logro percibir la sinceridad de Ash y su deseo de resolver sus pleitos de una vez por todas.

Pero su orgullo era una maldición en ese momento, le inundaba la mente de burlas y comentarios despectivos que le diría a Ash a la menor oportunidad, acerca de la confirmación de sus dudas y temores, pero otra parte de su ser intentaba callar esa insidiosa voz para que fuera corriendo al lado de su novio para abrazarlo, besarlo y llorar sobre su hombro pidiéndole disculpas por sus tontos celos.

No espero más y lo hizo, comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Ash, pero unas gruesas cadenas salieron de ella misma y la ataron para que cayera pesadamente al suelo, intento pedirle ayuda a su amado más ninguna palabra logro salir de su boca. Solo se quedo impotente observando cómo Serena alejaba a Ash de su lado.

* * *

Con un sobresalto, Misty despertó agitadamente para darse cuenta que todo fue un sueño, o al menos el final fue un sueño y el resto eran recuerdos de hace seis años. Se sentó en la amplia cama en que se recostaba y observó con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba, tras unos segundos recordó que descansaba en una suite de lujo para la reunión que tendría al día siguiente con el comité organizador de la Liga Pokémon. No solo recordó eso, sino también que debía asistir acompañada de su falso esposo y eso le trajo a la mente quien era el hombre con el que compartía la habitación, o mejor dicho, el hombre que dormía junto a Pikachu en el sofá de la habitación a solo unos metros de distancia. Se quedo quieta observando la silueta del Maestro Pokémon y campeón de Kanto un instante, aquel sueño le trajo recuerdos y sensaciones que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y le agradecía a Ash que se hubiera tomado la molestia de alejarse lo suficiente para que ella no cayera en la tentación de lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo con pasión, para saciar la sed de amor y lujuria que le dejo su rompimiento. Era adicta a esas sensaciones y en el tiempo que fueron novios siempre quedaba satisfecha del amor que desbordaba, quien en el pasado fue su novio, y al que solo ella tenía el derecho de acercarse.

Pero debía ser fuerte para no caer de nuevo, su adicción era tan grande que nunca permitió a otra mujer acercarse a su novio, ya sea amiga o conocida, y actuaba de manera violenta cuando alguna lo intentaba, provocando pleitos y discusiones que amenazaban con dañar la imagen de la Líder del Gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste. Una gran culpa la invadió debido a sus acciones egoístas del pasado, pero afortunadamente un movimiento en su cama la obligó a distraerse. Ahí, a su lado, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente Caterpie.

Misty se quedo estática observando al Pokémon insecto, luego de unos segundos de rigidez, con cuidado acerco una mano para acariciar con ternura a su más reciente compañero Pokémon, agradeciéndole la oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa. Ahora que se encontraba libre de su antiguo terror a los insectos podía darse el lujo de regañarse a sí misma por su infantil comportamiento y apreciar la lindura de ese tipo de Pokémon. Sin duda le agradecería al hombre o mujer que la hipnotizo para que olvidara su fobia, pero eso sucedería luego de descubrir de quien se trataba y donde se encontraba, y también, claro, luego de la charla amigable que tendría con esa persona por obligarla a casarse contra su voluntad con Ash Ketchum.

En vista de que todo parecía recordarle a Ash, el hombre que aún amaba con locura, Misty decidió obligarse a dormir para asistir a la reunión que tenía en la mañana. Se acostó en la cama, atrajo a Caterpie para acurrucarse junto al Pokémon y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

Ash se aventuro a abrir los ojos con cuidado cuando percibió que Misty se acomodaba para volver a dormir. No llevo el tiempo exacto, pero le pareció una eternidad la espera mientras actuaba estar dormido desde que la observo agitarse en sueños por una pesadilla y despertar sobresaltada.

Con un gran ataque de nostalgia recordó como ella lo buscaba para dormir juntos, sin ninguna insinuación lujuriosa por supuesto aunque como terminaban las cosas era otro tema, cuando tenía pesadillas o creía haber visto un Pokémon insecto en su cuarto, pero había perdido el placer de consolarla en esas situaciones, no solo porque ya no fueran novios, sino por la hipnosis que ambos sufrían y les cambió algunas singularidades de su personalidad. En el caso de Misty fue su fobia a los insectos, pero aún no descubrían como le afectaba a él.

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, y se concentro en analizar porque fue que soñó con la vez que aprendió a patinar sobre hielo hace tantos años. En esa ocasión se encontraba emocionado por el regalo de navidad adelantado que tenía planeado para su novia, pero como siempre todo termino en un desastre; eso podría resumir la relación que tuvo con Misty, un desastre tras otro cada vez que intentaba alegrarla o sorprenderla ¿Acaso solo debía recibir el amor de esa bella mujer sin dar nada a cambio? Si esa era la obligación que debía cumplir para que el noviazgo con su sirena funcionara, jamás obedeció. Estaba determinado a mostrarle a su novia cuan feliz lo hacía cada día, y quizás si hubiera aprendido a rendirse en demostrarlo no habría tenido que rendirse en su relación para asegurar la felicidad de Misty. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza para evitar gritar de frustración, ese era el pasado y nada cambiaría con enfurecerse por su propia cobardía.

Regreso su atención a recordar aquel día del pasado, nada importante le llegaba a la mente salvo el recuerdo del dolor de incontables caídas, la ayuda desinteresada de Serena, y la conmoción que causo al haber creído que Misty lo espiaba. Quizás el estar en la misma habitación que Misty, aspirando su delicado aroma y sintiendo la calidez que su bello cuerpo irradiaba, a pesar de encontrarse separado de ella, comenzaba a afectarle. Hasta ahora tuvieron el cuidado de dormir en habitaciones separadas, pero si hubieran rechazado el regalo del comité en celebración al año de su falso, aunque legal, matrimonio habrían levantado sospechas, y arruinar la gran oportunidad de Misty para cumplir su más reciente sueño no era una opción, se encargaría que el evento salga a la perfección como pago por arruinar todos los momentos románticos que tuvieron durante su noviazgo. Pero debía tener cuidado, si dejaba que sus hormonas lo controlaran se abalanzaría sobre su sirena como en los viejos tiempos y no quería ni imaginar el daño que le causaría a la mujer que aún amaba con locura, pero que debía dejar sola para que fuera feliz. Al igual que su amada se acomodo y cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando dormirse rápidamente.


	4. Navidad Aparte

**(4: Navidad aparte)**

 **El máximo desafío**

El frio de aquella tarde invernal comenzaba a aumentar a media que el sol se acercaba a las montañas para esconderse hasta el día siguiente, la nieve que había caído durante la mañana continuaba cubriendo el suelo con su manto blanco. Pueblo Paleta no era una zona montañosa, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de una para compartir sus vientos gélidos durante la noche. Esa era la razón por la que Misty se apresuraba a cortar leña, ya tenían la suficiente para una fogata nocturna, pero solo lo hacía para pasar el tiempo antes de ir a comer.

— ¡Misty! ¡La cena esta lista, lávate las manos y ven a comer antes que se enfríe!— el llamado cariñoso de Delia Ketchum desde el umbral de la casa le saco una sonrisa a la sirena, todavía no se acostumbraba a recibir ese trato cariñoso, ni tener una comida casera tres veces al día y una agradable charla en cada ocasión. Con sus hermanas rara vez coincidían en el comedor para preparar una cena congelada en el microondas y ni hablar de conversar de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con galanes de moda o vestidos exóticos. Pero todo era diferente desde que llego a vivir a la residencia Ketchum.

— ¡Pika, Pipipi, Pikashu!— el Pokémon eléctrico subió al hombro de Delia y repitió el mensaje para asegurar que la entrenadora de Ciudad Celeste hubiera escuchado el mensaje.

— ¡Ya voy Pikachu! ¡Ya voy Delia!— grito Misty en respuesta de forma automática, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al observar claramente, a pesar de la relativa distancia, la sonrisa característica de "estas en problemas" de Delia la cual provoco que el Pokémon eléctrico saliera huyendo Luego de un año conviviendo junto a aquella mujer de aura maternal conocía perfectamente cada gesto que realizaba. Con nerviosismo creciente corrigió su respuesta— Ya… Ya voy… ¡Ya voy Mamá!— grito con gran vergüenza y no pudo evitar reír de forma nerviosa ante su atrevimiento, pero no lo hacía por gusto, quizás si un poco, llamarla de ese modo era una exigencia de su anfitriona y no le apetecía recibir el castigo relacionado con hacerla enfadar, de nuevo.

— ¡Estaré esperando!— comunico Delia con voz maternal a esa excepcional muchacha.

Misty se apresuro a guardar la leña para ir a saciar su apetito con una deliciosa comida de Delia. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en la casa observó los alrededores con la esperanza de reconocer la silueta de Ash llegando en la distancia, pero, al igual que cada noche desde hace un año, todavía no era el momento del regreso del aspirante a Maestro Pokémon. No deseaba admitirlo, pero la esperanza que sentía en su corazón se desgastaba con cada día que pasaba y no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar el espíritu inquebrantable y la esperanza inagotable de Delia para esperar el regreso de su hijo con paciencia.

Sin perder otro segundo entro a lavarse las manos, se sentó al lado de Delia y Pikachu, y luego de agradecer por la comida atacó su plato con gran apetito, el resto de la cena la pasaron conversando alegremente acerca de su día.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente junto a Delia y Pikachu sentadas en la sala disfrutando del calor del fuego en la chimenea, mientras esa agradable mujer le enseñaba pacientemente a realizar algunas labores domesticas desconocidas para ella, tejer era la hazaña que intentaba aprender esa semana, y para su sorpresa el gorro de santa que tejía para Pikachu se veía perfecto, pero tendría que terminar los últimos detalles al día siguiente debido a que su anfitriona anuncio que era tarde y debían cepillarse los dientes antes de dormir.

Luego de asegurarse que Delia entrara junto a Pikachu en su respectiva habitación, Misty se dirigió hacia el cuarto que continuaba siendo de Ash, pero que ella ahora ocupaba por petición de su "madre" provisional. Todavía le preocupaba que Delia cayera agotada nuevamente a causa del estrés, pero noto una gran mejoría en ella a causa de la navidad próxima, seguramente algún recuerdo de esa fecha la hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones. Y solo para no provocarle más disgustos desde hace dos meses acepto dormir en la misma cama que le pertenecía a ese idiota.

Una vez dentro se quito la ropa y se puso el pijama rápidamente, en parte por el frio y en parte por su preocupación que justo en ese momento el entrenador despistado entrara súbitamente y la observara en ropa interior; ese era un miedo que no la dejaba dormir en las noches debido al calor incomprensible que le provocaba.

Misty se acerco a la ventana y observo el paisaje nevado y las estrellas en el firmamento sintiendo un familiar vacio en su corazón, aunque esta sensación era la misma que siempre sentía cuando Ash se marchaba a un viaje dejándola atrás, olvidada, esperando su retorno sin saber cuándo se dignaría en regresar, esta vez el vacio era más grande que nunca. Ash siempre regresaba a esa casa, su hogar, junto a su madre, Delia, pero ahora hasta ese hecho era incierto. Ninguna de las mujeres preocupadas por el entrenador de Kanto que se encontraban en esa casa tenían la certeza de si Ash regresaría algún día, como le ocurría a Delia que todavía esperaba el regreso de su esposo Red.

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Misty mientras trataba de infundirse ánimos y confianza, debía ser fuerte por Delia para que esa amable mujer no decayera nuevamente, pero era difícil que su corazón no la traicionara en estos momentos y le hiciera recordar momentos tiernos que paso junto ese muchacho de cabello alborotado color azabache.

Casualmente el recuerdo más reciente ocurrió la navidad anterior, luego del regreso del entrenador de su viaje a Alola. Era un mal chiste siempre que ese cabeza hueca la saludara de una manera tranquila y familiar, como si solo hubieran pasado unos días sin verse, pero en esa ocasión fue el abrazo que siguió al saludo lo que la hizo enrojecer de la emoción. Aún ahora maldecía la suerte de ese idiota con zetas en las mejillas que suplican ser acariciadas, lo afortunado que era Ash al estar ella siempre esperando su regreso, esperando a que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Tal vez fue por eso que el abrazo duro un tiempo significativo, apartándose luego avergonzados y a la vez felices, pero la sorpresa no termino ahí. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar apartado, para conversar sin interrupciones. Misty solo recordaba como la temperatura del ambiente subió de repente y la sensación de la mano de Ash sobre su piel sujetándola y guiándola mientras el muchacho caballerosamente abría un camino entre la nieve para facilitarle el trayecto. Luego de una disculpa confusa Ash le entrego una pequeña caja envuelta torpemente en papel de regalo y acto seguido el muchacho le regalo un cálido beso en la mejilla, a pesar de ser de día, faltando casi una semana para navidad, sin árbol decorado o canciones navideñas, para Misty ese momento fue su navidad privada, apartada de los demás, al que solo Ash y ella podían asistir.

La sirena de Ciudad Celeste respiro hondo para calmarse, en ese momento aquel recuerdo la entristecía en lugar de animarla. Porque le recordaban las llamadas que empezó a recibir por parte de Ash, sin día ni hora establecida, solo para hablar de trivialidades o avisar que uno pasaría a visitar al otro sin motivo alguno. Pero todo eso ocurrió antes que su Ash desapareciera repentinamente sin dejar rastro o pista alguna.

Misty se alejo de la ventana y sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de pensamientos innecesarios. En ese momento debía preocuparse por la salud de Delia, cuando Ash apareciera lidiaría con él, hasta entonces tenía una misión que cumplir. Sin más se recostó en la cama que le pertenecía a Ash, e intentando no pensar nuevamente en aquel entrenador, se dispuso a dormir.


	5. Un mal Regalo(2)

**Capítulo 2**

 **5: Un mal regalo**

*Luego de un buen gancho al corazón y un golpe directo a los sentimientos de duda del elegido, parecía ser que al fin había escarmentado y se encontraba a punto de recapacitar, pero no se pueden cambiar los malos hábitos tan fácilmente. Como tengo ganas de darle esos golpes en el rostro para que despierte.

Tendré que ir con más fuerza…

¿Qué tal sí…?*

En el centro comercial de Ciudad Celeste se llevaba a cabo un concurso navideño que cumplió su objetivo y atrajo la atención de todos los clientes. Los primeros ganadores fueron Drew y May, quienes se dieron un apasionado beso bajo el muérdago promocional y tenían derecho a una compra gratis. Mientras recibían felicitaciones y detalles de su premio repentinamente Drew se acerco al micrófono y rechazo el premio alegando que hacer pública su relación era premio suficiente y deseaba que otra feliz pareja ganara el concurso.

* * *

Ash se encontraba hundido en una depresión debido a que Misty no lo golpeo, que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en el centro comercial. Sin embargo, un repentino golpe en la nuca le reactivo el corazón y lo lleno de nueva, dichosa y reconfortante esperanza, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se dio la vuelta esperando encontrar el rostro de Misty expresando furia y alegría al mismo tiempo. Pero al encontrar a su atacante y ver que se trataba de Iris se sintió desesperanzado y nervioso, pero dispuesto a aclarar sus sentimientos, al menos primeramente con sus amigos.

— L-L siento Iris, pero no me atraes de esa manera— Ash comenzó a disculparse apresuradamente, avergonzado por haber confundido aquel débil golpe con los cañonazos que Misty siempre le daba.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, NIÑO?— la indignación de Iris estaba impregnada de disgusto por la reacción de Ash luego que lo golpeara, nunca se imagino que su ex compañero de viaje fuera un masoquista. Pero habían cosas más importantes que pensar en ese momento— No te golpee para gustarte. Qué raro eres. No importa ¿Dejaras que te la quiten?— pregunto de forma dramática apuntando hacía el alboroto que provocaban Drew y May.

— ¿Eh?— Ash observo intrigado en la dirección que señalaba su amiga, que era la opuesta a donde se fue Misty. Sin entender nada y bastante confundido observo la escena; May y Drew estaban abrazados recibiendo aplausos de la gente, Max los observaba con una mirada malévola furiosa y el hombre vestido de santa gritaba algo que no le interesaba por el micrófono. Con creciente exasperación decidió aclarar eso también— May tampoco me atrae de esa manera— comenzó a explicar provocando el enfado de Iris, pero antes de que volviera a golpearlo Cilan se interpuso.

— Ash, sabemos que te gusta Misty— declaro Cilan de forma directa y rápida para que su amigo entendiera la situación y no le importo que el entrenador entrara en pánico— El inconfundible sabor dulce de sus sentimientos…— detuvo su inspirado discurso debido a la mirada de Iris recordándole que Ash debía actuar de inmediato— No importa. Debes ir a buscar a Misty antes que le hagan algo, o ella le haga algo a alguien— relato preocupado logrando que su amigo entrenador se confundiera todavía más— Escucha…— le ordeno señalando en la misma dirección que Iris.

Ash ya no entendía nada y solo se limito a finalmente atender lo que aquel santa hablaba por el micrófono.

— ¡Fue una broma estimados clientes…!— gritaba nervioso con profundo miedo en las palabras tratando que lo escucharan— ¡El concurso sigue en pie por la generosidad de nuestros ganadores! Pero fue una broma cuando dije que si conseguían un beso de la líder del gimnasio de nuestra ciudad triplicarían el premio— sus ruegos eran escuchados deteniendo a algunos, pero igualmente otros continuaban en su frenética búsqueda, en medio de su desesperación noto que el muchacho que intento impedir el primer beso lo observaba y juntando las manos en pose de rezo le suplico mentalmente que la encontrara primero.

Fue entonces cuando Ash comprendió su terrible problema, y solo entonces logro quitarse la venda de los ojos y notar la gran cantidad de hombres que se dirigían apresuradamente al lugar donde su sirena se alejo. Con un matiz entre pálido y sonrojado en el rostro se alejo rápidamente para encontrar a Misty antes que cualquiera de esos aprovechados, ignorando lo que Iris y Cilan le gritaban.

Corrió como nunca en su vida debido a que se trataba de la carrera más importante de toda su vida, la carrera por los labios de Misty, aquel pensamiento casi lo hizo caer, se movía por el centro comercial realizando acrobacias extremas para sobrepasar a sus contrincantes tomando atajos arriesgados por las paredes y escaleras. Finalmente, luego de lo que considero horas, logro divisar el característico cabello color naranja de Misty quien se encontraba acompañada de Dawn, y también logro ver que un par de sujetos las seguían intentando convencerlas de ir a algún lado con ellos. Con una sonrisa observo como su amiga se libraba de esos sujetos sin dificultad y se llevaba a Dawn consigo al interior de un restaurante.

Ash entro como un bólido al local asustando a todos, tras él la marea humana que cazaba a Misty no se hallaba muy lejos. Sin perder tiempo se acerco a Dawn y le quito su gorro blanco característico y la bufanda blanca que llevaba en ese momento, y se los coloco rápidamente a la sirena de Ciudad Celeste para ocultar su bello rostro, ante las miradas perplejas de ambas muchachas implicadas.

— Confía en mí, Misty, no digas nada y solo sígueme— pidió Ash con voz enérgica y autoritaria, adelantándose al reclamo de su sirena, lanzándole una mirada profunda para que confiara en él. Sin decir otra cosa la tomo de la mano y la sacó del lugar con Dawn siguiéndolos de cerca, justo antes que la ola humana inundara el restaurante. Cuando varios de aquellos sujetos que aún no se rendían comenzaron a buscar a su sirena igual que una manada de lobos hambrientos Ash actuó sin pensar, atrajo a Misty hacia él y reacomodo sus manos pasando su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de la entrenadora, provocando que ella diera un respingo, para sujetar su hombro y acercarla lo más posible sin dejar de caminar, mientras con la mano derecha le acaricio la mejilla para que se acomodara y escondiera el rostro tras su cuello. En ese momento Misty temblaba ligeramente y el calor que desprendía de su rostro el indico a Ash que su amiga se encontraba realmente molesta y furiosa. Pero con gusto soportaría el castigo si la rescataba de esos sujetos, a quienes les lanzo una mirada amenazante cuando se acercaron.

Misty se encontraba en su cielo personal, ya no le molestaba los invitados extra que tenía en el gimnasio, ya que ideo todo eso para terminar de aquella forma y su deseo se cumplió. Desde que Ash sujeto su mano con firmeza comenzó a perder el juicio y ahora que él la abrazaba de aquella forma posesiva, indicándole al mundo que no osaran acercarse a molestarlos, la vocecilla de su mente que se encontraba alerta y recelosa dejo de ser escuchada para disfrutar esa cercanía. No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que una mano extraña y fría la sujeto con fuerza del brazo y la alejo de aquella calidez para apresarla en un abrazo helado; si alguna vez estuvo realmente enfadada eso no era nada comparado con la furia asesina que sentía en ese momento, emoción que le permitió a su Gyarados interno megaevolucionar encolerizado. Mientras observaba a Ash alejarse unos pasos con el rostro expresando sorpresa y molestia oraba por el alma de quien la estaba alejado de él.

La sirena de Ciudad Celeste se encontraba con el brazo en alto a punto de lanzar el golpe mortal, cuando Ash le sujeto aquel brazo con firmeza y delicadeza que ella misma creyó estar hecha de cristal debido a ese toque. Pero lo que la detuvo en seco fue la mirada furiosa de Ash, nunca, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado, sus ojos destellaban chispas y quizás lo imagino, pero juraría que noto un brillo azulado recorriendo su cuerpo, como si un fuego azul cubriera de pies a cabeza al entrenador. Sintió como Ash la liberaba de aquel extraño, la jalo hacia él con delicadeza para que sintiera aquella calidez que desprendía su cuerpo nuevamente, y empujo a ese intruso causando una explosión que lanzo a volar a ese sujeto como si hubiera sido un ataque Pokémon.

Con aquel alboroto y la llegada de May, Drew, Max, Iris, Cilan, Brock y el santa del centro comercial, Misty recobro parte de su sensatez y se separo avergonzada de Ash observando a su alrededor para entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

— ¿K-Kenny?— Ash recobro la razón luego de aquel arranque de furia, y se sentía bastante mal por haber atacado a uno de sus amigos. Pero no pudo ir a ayudarlo por el golpe en el rostro que Dawn le propino, nuevamente pudo comparar que el golpe de otra de sus amigas era bastante débil en comparación a los golpes de su sirena.

Dawn se acerco al cuerpo inerte recostado en el suelo de su amigo de la infancia y lo reviso para asegurarse que se encontrara bien, con un suspiro de alivio comprobó que solo estaba inconsciente y entonces desato su furia contra quien lo ataco.

— ¿Estás loco Ash? ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar a un Pokémon para atacar a Kenny?— grito Dawn furiosa mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y colocaba gentilmente la cabeza de Kenny en su regazo.

Las explicaciones comenzaron, y luego de varias disculpas y promesas de compensación, el santa del centro comercial termino de relatar toda la tragedia que ocurrió por su broma, la cual aseguraba dijo como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de sus acciones.

— No se preocupe… no presentare ninguna queja. Estoy bien, solo procure no hacer otra broma de esas en el futuro, por favor — dijo Misty sintiendo un enredo de emociones, mientras el santa se disculpaba una vez más y se alejaba.

— C-Creo que debimos quedarnos con el premio, amor— comento May con cierto nerviosismo en un intento de calmar el ambiente. Al no recibir respuesta observo a su novio, de quien sostenía su mano, y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa al verlo ruborizado— ¿Aún no te acostumbras a mis nombres cariñosos?— pregunto con falso enfado.

— Me tomara tiempo acostumbrarme— pronunció Drew con el rostro todavía sonrojado, pero atrapo la cintura de su novia y la atrajo a él para darle un beso.

— Lo que yo quiero saber, es como reaccionaran Mamá y Papá ante esta noticia…— la voz llena de malicia de Max arruino el momento de la pareja, cumpliendo su objetivo al hacer palidecer a Drew del miedo por el recuerdo del anterior encuentro con el padre de su novia.

— ¡No molestes Max!— la voz llena de furia de May inició un pleito con su hermano menor.

— Misty…— Ash intento hablar para disculparse, pero calló al recibir la mirada furiosa de su sirena.

— No me hables en este momento Ketchum…— le advirtió Misty a Ash, sintiendo más vergüenza que enfado por la forma en que la protegió.

Un quejido les anunció que Kenny estaba a punto de despertar, fue entonces que Dawn cambio su rostro preocupado por uno furioso y lo empujo para alejarlo de ella.

Kenny abrió los ojos y su mirada preocupada se detuvo en Misty, quien todavía llevaba puesta la gorra y bufanda de Dawn, pero un movimiento cercano le indico que su amiga de la infancia de cabello azul estaba de pie al lado suyo. Aún más confundo alterno la vista entre ambas muchachas hasta que Ash se paro en frente de Misty lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kenny?— pregunto Dawn con un tono de voz gélido y amenazante— ¿Cómo me encontraste en Kanto?— volvió a preguntar por la falta de respuestas del coordinador.

En el rostro de Kenny se apreciaba claramente sus deseos de no contestar, pero debía hacerlo— Zoey…— dijo débilmente, pero ante la mención de ese nombre la coordinadora dio un grito de rabia y se alejo perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Ash observo imposibilitado como Misty se alejaba de su lado para alcanzar a Dawn.

Varias horas después, todos regresaron al Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste luego de finalizar sus compras. Misty fue a su habitación con la excusa de estar cansada imposibilitándole a Ash la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Ahora el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon se encontraba pensativo sentado en el suelo de uno de los jardines exteriores del edificio.

Al poco tiempo Kenny se acerco y se le notaba bastante molesto y triste, y seguramente por eso no noto la presencia de Ash, a pesar que con las nuevas paredes de cristal del gimnasio cualquiera podía verlo, el coordinador se sentó deprimido en el suelo a solo unos pasos de donde se encontraba.

— Hola, Kenny— saludo Ash para hacerse notar, provocando un sobresalto en su amigo.

— H-Hola, Ash— Kenny devolvió el saludo luciendo bastante deprimido y cansado para irse a otro lugar.

— Entonces… Tú y Dawn también son novios— dijo Ash con cautela dispuesto a aprovechar esta oportunidad tratando de calmar su ansiedad por respuestas concernientes a su plan.

— Supongo que todos en el Gimnasio lo escucharon— menciono Kenny avergonzado por la pelea acalorada que tuvo con Dawn hace unos instantes, en el cual explicaron a gritos que la razón de su pelea fue el beso accidental que Kenny le dio a Zoey al confundirla con su novia Dawn. Al final Delia tuvo que intervenir en la pelea para tranquilizar a los jóvenes.

Misty se encerró en su habitación, la cual compartía con May, Dawn e Iris, apenas regresaron del centro comercial, luego de todo el incidente, estar al lado de Ash le aceleraba el corazón y no deseaba que la viera tan perturbada. Pero el griterío que se desarrollaba en el área de batallas alcanzo tal magnitud que tuvo que ir a investigar lo que ocurría. Desafortunadamente se encontró con Delia y no pudo huir del interrogatorio que le tenía preparado.

Ahora la sirena, con Pikachu sobre su hombro, se encontraba buscando a Ash, mientras le llevaba una charola con una taza de chocolate caliente para agradecerle el que la ayudara. Antes de dar la vuelta a una esquina logro escuchar la voz de Ash y Kenny conversando acerca del noviazgo del coordinador Pokémon. Estaba tentada a marcharse cuando la mención de su nombre la paralizo.

— Misty estaba en problemas y disfrazarla fue lo único que pensé— relato Ash avergonzado pero orgulloso, aquella información hizo que Pikachu quedara boquiabierto y Misty sonriera esperanzada— Ella es una persona especial para mí y haría lo que fuera por ella— a pesar de no verlo la sirena estaba segura que el rostro de Ash se ruborizo.

Después de años esperando a que los sentimientos densos de Ash Ketchum se ablandaran, Misty finalmente lograba ver una luz de esperanza al escuchar al entrenador referirse a ella como "persona especial" en lugar de "amiga especial", y no se arrepentía de haber organizado esa reunión y todos los problemas que trajo consigo si con eso Ash le confesara sus por fin sus sentimientos; al igual que ella tenía planeado hacer si ese idiota no se decidía de una vez por todas. Aunque la posibilidad de ser rechazada la aterraba por lo menos ahora se quito de encima la preocupación de May, Dawn, y las compañeras de escuela de Alola, solo quedaba la duda de Iris, y claro, cualquier otra mujer que Ash hubiera conocido durante su viaje.

— Le compre un set de maquillaje de regalo, se que le gustara— relato Ash refiriéndose al regalo que compro para Dawn por el juego del santa secreto. Pero Misty estaba disgustada pues creía que continuaban hablando de ella y le resultaba indignante que aquel entrenador con quien viajo tanto tiempo creyera que le gustaran esas cosas— Y deberías disculparte con Dawn, desde que la invite a venir la note triste y ahora sé que fue por su pelea— el asombro de Misty solo iba en aumento ahora que oía a Ash hablar con sensatez.

— ¿Ahora eres un experto en noviazgos?— pregunto Kenny fastidiado.

— N-No, p-pero y-yo…— los nervios de Ash eran evidentes—S-Si lograra que ella fuera mi novia sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, y si por alguna de mis tonterías la hiciera entristecer, me disculparía, aceptaría cualquier castigo, haría hasta lo imposible para hacerla sonreír de nuevo, y luego rogaría por su perdón… P-Pero claro, es lo que yo haría… P-Pero no, todavía no le d-dije. Y-Y lo hare s-solo que no se si ella…. N-No es que tenga miedo…— Ash empezó a balbucear atropelladamente completamente nervioso y avergonzado provocando que Kenny se riera.

Misty se encontraba en shock, no por la risa de Kenny sino por todo lo que dijo Ash y de alguna forma sintió que se refería a ella. Pikachu sobre su hombro solo sonreía con satisfacción por el buen camino que el plan de su entrenador tomaba.

— Lo siento, es solo que me recordaste lo nervioso que era antes de declararme— se disculpo Kenny, pero su voz sonaba confiada y determinada— Tienes razón. Fue mi culpa, hare a un lado mi ego y le pediré perdón. Ash debo regresar al centro comercial un momento ¿Podrías entretener a Dawn hasta que regrese?— pregunto suplicante.

— Claro que si, confía en mí— aseguro con entusiasmo.

El sonido del coordinador alejándose apresurado le indico a Misty que era hora de retirarse y no quería explicar que hacía con una charola y una taza de chocolate ya frio, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Ash apareció doblando la esquina corriendo hacia ella y terminaron chocando estrepitosamente. Pikachu salto del hombro de Misty para evitar ser impactado por el choque, y al caer al suelo sostuvo la taza con el chocolate evitando que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero igual dejo que cayera y se rompiera permitiendo que ese ruido se uniera al sonido que todavía producía la charola que rebotaba en el suelo, el Pokémon no podía creer que estaba viendo al par de entrenadores tan cerca, que solo unos milímetros de espacio evitaba que se besaran.

Ash se encontraba feliz por haber animado a Kenny que se dispuso a cumplir su misión de entretener a Dawn lo antes posible, salió corriendo para ir a buscarla y se topó de frente con Misty sin poder evitar que chocaran. Pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos y la confianza que le producía haberla abrazado antes, la rodeo con los brazos para minimizar el impacto e hizo que giraran en el aire para que él chocara contra el suelo y su sirena no sufriera ningún daño.

Cuando todo acabó cada uno se apresuro a intentar hablar para preguntarle al otro si se encontraban bien, pero la cercanía de sus rostros los paralizo en el acto, quedando inmóviles mientras sus rostros enrojecían más allá del límite y la respiración agitada del otro le provocara a cada uno cosquillas en el rostro.

Misty tenía la mente en blanco sin saber qué hacer, solo trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones ya que su cuerpo estaba obsesionado con expulsarlo debido a que su corazón golpeaba demasiado fuerte. Los ojos de Ash jamás habían estado tan cerca de los suyos, lograba notar aquel color caramelo sobre el blanco de sus ojos como si fuera un postre irresistible que deseaba saborear, y con ese pensamiento comenzó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Pero en ese momento el público que no sabían que tenían azoto las paredes de cristal reforzado del Gimnasio para hacerse notar y separar a la pareja, asustándolos tanto que se golpearon las frentes por el sobresalto.

Cuando pudo sobreponerse al dolor y se separo de Ash, Misty le lanzo una mirada furiosa a quienes los molestaron, y entonces fue la primera vez que se arrepintió de haber remodelado el Gimnasio con aquellas paredes de cristal. De pie frente a ellos, lanzándoles una mirada tan furiosa como la que ella les daba, Daisy, Violet y Lily hicieron su dramática aparición sorprendiéndola con su llegada, como seguramente planearon.


	6. Cocinando Galletas(3)

**Capítulo 3**

 **6: Cocinando galletas**

*Falto tan poco…

¡Qué bueno soy!

Amanece otro día. Creo que el elegido ya aprendió su lección. Le daré un empujón para ayudarlo…

Espera… ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

No, no, no, no, no. Esto es malo, es muy malo. Debo arreglarlo ahora.

Si, usare sus inventos…

Ahora solo… **¡AGHHHHHHHH!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…** *

* * *

— ¿Qué rayos sucedió Hermano?— la voz irritada de Bonnie regaño a su hermano mayor por la explosión repentina que dejo a todos cubiertos de cenizas y asusto a unos cuantos visitantes del centro comercial.

— No tengo idea Bonnie, este invento debería protegerme de energías Psíquicas para no ser hipnotizado de nuevo, pero algo debió salir mal… Lo siento— se disculpo Clemont bastante avergonzado y deprimido.

— No te preocupes Clemont, fue solo un accidente— la voz dulce de Serena atrajo la atención de algunos hombres, pero al verla con el cabello enmarañado y cubierta de cenizas no se molestaron en pedirle una cita.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?— la pregunta de Iris atrajo la atención del grupo hacia esa muchacha desconocida para ellos— ¿Qué fue esa explosión? ¿Alguien los atacó?— pregunto Iris preocupada y lista para una pelea.

— Fue solo un accidente— se apresuro a explicar Serena, ya que Clemont regreso a su depresión por el comentario.

Durante un segundo Clemont pensó que Bonnie se acercaba a esa muchacha morena para actuar de casamentera, como siempre, e intentar arreglarle un compromiso. Pero solo dio un par de pasos antes de notar que su hermanita solo aceptaba un pañuelo que esa amable entrenadora le ofreció, totalmente preocupado se acerco a Bonnie y comenzó a medirle la temperatura para cerciorarse que no estuviera enferma o sufriera una contusión.

— Iris ahí estas ¿Qué sucedió?— cuestiono Cilan observando la escena— Siento que hay un sabor familiar en este lugar, pero no logro descifrarlo— al principio no los reconoció por estar tan desaliñados, pero cuando se limpiaron los rastros de la explosión pudo ver que se trataban de los hermanos que conoció durante su viaje por Kalos y a quienes ayudo durante una pequeña aventura— ¿Bonnie, Clemont? Pero que agradable reencuentro— anuncio el conocedor Pokémon.

— Cilan, cuánto tiempo— saludo Bonnie, mientras Clemont asintió con cortesía porque estaba más preocupado por la salud de su hermanita.

— ¿Se conocen?— la pregunta hecha a dúo por Iris y Serena animo el ambiente y comenzaron a reír.

Luego de las presentaciones y relatar acerca del concurso del muérdago que se llevaba a cabo desde el día de ayer para que Serena tuviera cuidado de no ser arrastrada a un problema, todos acordaron ir a realizar sus compras juntos por el centro comercial, pero ninguno comento que todos fueron compañeros de viaje de un entrenador demasiado intrépido para su propio bien como lo era Ash Ketchum, porque ninguno conocía que tenían ese lazo en común. Tras una breve excursión otra conmoción atrajo la atención de la multitud, una niña intento trepar al gigantesco árbol de navidad del centro comercial y ahora se encontraba asustada y a punto de caer con la ayuda demasiado lejos de ella. Sin miedo Iris comenzó a trepar con agilidad llegando junto a la niña y entregándosela a los rescatistas, Clemont quedo asombrado por la gracia y agilidad de aquella mujer, pero un descuido hizo que Iris resbalara y comenzara a caer hacia el suelo de concreto. Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando la entrenadora dragón estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el piso y un héroe demasiado lento intentaba auxiliarla. Sin embargo, Iris logro salvarse gracias al brazo Aipom de Clemont que la atrapo justo a tiempo, y ahora era Iris quien estaba impresionada por el valor y el asombroso aparato que aquel muchacho rubio uso para salvarla.

El resto del día Clemont e Iris parecían llevarse cada vez mejor, y eso enfurecía a Bonnie por alguna razón.

* * *

Misty se encontraba trabajando arduamente en la cocina intentando hornear algunas galletas para Ash como una disculpa por los problemas que le causo.

El día anterior fue tan mágico, como exasperante y vergonzoso, todo por cortesía de sus hermanas que decidieron llegar de sus vacaciones para sorprenderla en el peor momento posible, y no solo eso, para colmo se atrevieron a regañar y culpar de todo el malentendido a su Ash advirtiéndole que si no se comportaba lo echarían de su casa. Si Delia no hubiera estado presente para calmarla las habría puesto en su lugar como no lo hacía desde que era una niña. No pudo ver a Ash hasta la cena, y no pudo verlo luego por ser hora de dormir, pero si tuvo que contestar las preguntas incomodas de May, Iris y una alegre Dawn, quien acababa de reconciliarse con su novio Kenny, acerca de lo que paso con el muchacho de cabellos color azabache. Durmió bastante animada y se sorprendió al despertarse con el alba sintiendo bastante energía. Sin nada más que hacer bajo a la cocina donde sabía que estaría Delia haciendo los preparativos para el desayuno,

Y ahora infundida del ánimo y consejos de su futura nuera Delia, al pensar en eso rompió el recipiente donde mezclaba los ingredientes, Misty comenzó a preparar unas galletas navideñas pensando en la persona a quien se las daría como le aconsejo su maestra. Mientras trabajaban Brock, Cilan e Iris salieron anunciando que desayunarían fuera y regresarían para el almuerzo. La sirena de Ciudad Celeste agradecía haber practicado horneando antes de organizar esa fiesta, la innumerable cantidad de comida que quemó le dieron la experiencia y confianza para no hacerlo esta vez.

Antes de darse cuenta, Misty con ayuda de Delia, lograron hornear suficientes galletas para una semana, pero las primeras que horneo se encontraban guardadas a salvo esperando a Ash. Ya era hora de todos comenzaran a despertar cuando el llamado en la puerta intrigo a Misty.

— Deben ser ellos— anuncio Delia pensativa recordando que sus invitados llegarían ese día— En serio Misty, espero que no sea una molestia— se disculpo con la muchacha a quien le imponía invitados sin anunciar.

— No se preocupe Delia, no es ninguna molestia. Estaremos algo apretados, pero la navidad será divertida con más gente— comento Misty mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Delia, juntas fueron a recibir a los nuevos invitados, que se trataba en su totalidad de gente adulta. Los saludos entre Delia y sus conocidos finalizaron y luego los invitaron a entrar.

— Ellos son Norman y Caroline, los padres de May. Ella es Johanna, madre de Dawn. Y Grace, una vieja amiga— Delia hizo las presentaciones con entusiasmo— Ella es Misty, nuestra anfitriona— anuncio mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y le daba un abrazo maternal. Todos saludaron a Misty, quien noto una sonrisa conspirativa que la mujer llamada Grace le daba a Delia.

— Vaya, solo soy una vieja amiga— replico Grace mostrando una sonrisa divertida mientras observaba a Misty con interés— Así que ella es tu favorita— sentencio confundiendo y sonrojando a la sirena.

— Buenos días— el saludo desanimado de Gary atrajo la atención de todos mientras el muchacho observaba extrañado a los nuevos invitados.

— ¡¿Gary?!— exclamo Grace sorprendida. En solo un instante el rostro de Gary cambio de molesto a sonriente en cuanto la reconoció — ¡Muchacho, pero que sorpresa tan agradable!— se acerco al investigador Pokémon y le dio un gran abrazo maternal, el cual Gary recibió gustoso— El es mi favorito— explico a su audiencia ante la mirada perpleja de los adultos.

— Pero Señora Grace…— Gary comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo y corrigió rápidamente ante la sonrisa incomoda y furiosa de la mujer por ser llamada de esa manera— Lo siento, Grace— Misty sintió una ligera sacudida de emoción al notar que Grace y Gary tenían la misma relación que ella y Delia, y logro comprender lo que sucedía— Me dijo que pasarían la navidad en la casa de una amiga ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunto intrigado y algo esperanzado mientras buscaba a alguien en la habitación.

— Yo soy la amiga, Gary— explico Delia haciéndose notar. Observo a Gary, luego a Grace, y ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír. Misty se quedo observando a Oak nuevamente, el rostro del muchacho palideció, mostro furia, alegría esperanzada, un fuerte sonrojo de vergüenza y finalmente mostraba la sonrisa soberbia que no lo veía hacer desde que dejo de ser entrenador.

— Serena y el resto del grupo fueron al centro comercial a comprar un regalo para nuestra anfitriona— explico Grace apuntando a Misty, adelantándose a la pregunta de su favorito. Al oír el nombre de Serena, Misty sonrió por conocer finalmente el nombre de la muchacha por la que el investigador Pokémon se mostro huraño desde que llego.

Sin decir más Gary se despidió con educación exagerada y salió apresurado al exterior.

Misty se quedo mirando la puerta por donde Oak desapareció, pues no le gusto para nada la mirada que le dirigió antes de irse.

No paso ni un segundo de aquella escena cuando la típica pelea mañanera entre May y Max resonó, mientras aquellos hermanos y el resto de muchachos, a excepción de Ash, Tracey, Daisy, Violet, Ritchie, Lily, bajaban por las escaleras llamando la atención de los adultos. Presintiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Misty se disculpo para ir a la cocina a traer algunas galletas, saliendo del recibidor justo a tiempo cuando la plática animada de sus amigos enmudeció en un instante al notar a los adultos.

— ¿Mamá, Papá?— aquella pregunta hecha a dúo por May y Max resultaba alarmante, además del tono de sorpresa, la voz de la coordinadora denotaba desconcierto y temor mientras la voz de su pequeño hermano denotaba malicia y satisfacción.

— ¿Mamá?-¿Señora Johanna?— fue el turno de Dawn y Kenny de sorprenderse, pero solo la voz del coordinador denotaba preocupación y terror.

Misty se tomo su tiempo para tomar una bandeja y llenarla de las galletas que hizo junto a Delia, y agradecía que Ash no hubiera bajado todavía o sino el plan para darle las galletas especiales que hizo para él se estropearía.

Las voces llenas de conmoción comenzaron a hacer eco mientras iniciaban las explicaciones. Al parecer Norman y Drew no se llevaban bien desde antes que May los presentara en una de sus presentaciones, y no ayudaba que Max echara leña al fuego relatando lo que sucedió en el centro comercial el día anterior, junto con sus repetidas sugerencias hacia su padre de atacar al coordinador de cabello verde. Tras un gran alboroto la voz firme y autoritaria de Caroline puso fin a las discusiones y comenzó a hablar con May sobre su noviazgo. Los siguientes fueron Dawn y Kenny, la voz entrecortada del coordinador relataba lo sucedido y respondía las preguntas gélidas hechas por Johanna, mientras Dawn sonreía por el castigo merecido que recibía su novio.

Con una gran sonrisa, Misty fue atender a sus invitados, impaciente del momento que Ash bajara a desayunar.


	7. Nena esta frío allá afuera

**(7: Nena esta frio allá afuera)**

 **El secreto de Ash**

Amanecía otro hermoso día de invierno en Ciudad Celeste, el cielo despejado presagiaba un buen día para caminar entre la nieve que cubría las calles.

En el Gimnasio de la Ciudad, la bella sirena de la región tomaba una ducha. El agua caliente caía sobre aquel cabello color naranja para derramarse luego por el rostro y cuello de la hermosa entrenadora, obedeciendo con gusto la orden de la gravedad para recorrer aquel cuerpo esbelto femenino, explorando y perdiéndose en zonas secretas con ayuda de las manos femeninas y los suaves dedos que lo guiaban por espacios prohibidos, para luego continuar con su viaje hasta los delicados pies de la entrenadora donde terminaba su viaje.

Misty intentaba calmarse mientras el agua caliente la traía de nuevo a la realidad, aunque su imaginación continuaba empedernida en hacerle creer que ese contacto en su piel era debido a Ash. Giro la llave para detener el agua y sus fantasías. Mientras secaba su cuerpo observo su reflejo en el gran espejo que tenía ahí, una vez más su imaginación le hizo pensar en el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, esta vez, observándola con apetito por su cuerpo, sonrojándose y sintiendo una descarga eléctrica donde ahora imaginaba las manos de Ash la recorrían.

Con un gruñido de rabia y agitando la cabeza, una vez más se forzó a regresar a la realidad, enfadada en esta ocasión, preguntándose qué parte de su cuerpo o sus insinuaciones mientras viajaban no atrajeron la atención de aquel denso entrenador. La respuesta obvia para ella atrajo su mirada mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos.

— _¿Si fueran más grandes… él se habría quedado a mi lado?_ — se pregunto Misty mentalmente, pero el recuerdo del rostro triste de May contándole que Ash no la eligió tampoco, le dieron algo de ánimos y la deprimieron a la vez. Hasta ahora ninguna de las compañeras que conocía viajaron con él, o estudiaron junto a él, habían logrado la hazaña de atraer la atención del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta— _¿Qué tiene de malo en la cabeza ese idiota? Es parte de su atractivo ser denso, pero él se pasa_ — comenzó a debatir, pero el sonido del videoteléfono en su recamara la distrajo finalmente y se apresuro a contestarlo.

Aquel número era privado, solo sus familiares y amigos más cercanos lo conocían, y seguramente se trataba de la llamada que Daisy prometió hacerle luego de navidad, por eso a Misty no le importo cubrirse únicamente con la toalla antes de contestar.

Pero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver el rostro del muchacho con quien acababa de fantasear hace poco. Avergonzada por su vestimenta, y la mirada del entrenador que la recorría entera sin timidez, se cercioro que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto por la toalla, y centro su atención a lanzarle una mirada de reproche al entrenador, por la osadía de llamarla en ese momento y falta de noticias durante bastante tiempo.

— Pero que milagro. Al fin das señales de vida Ketchum— dijo Misty con sarcasmo, tratando de ocultar la alegría que sentía por verlo de nuevo— ¿Ash, sucede algo?— pregunto preocupada por el prolongado silencio del aspirante a maestro Pokémon.

— Ah. Lo siento, Misty. Es solo que no podía dejar de mirarte y agradecer mi suerte por verte vestida únicamente con una toalla. Estás realmente hermosa— comento Ash sin darle importancia sintiéndose feliz de haberse contactado con la líder de gimnasio— ¿Misty? ¿Estás bien?— ahora era el turno de Ash para sentirse preocupado por el estado atónito de su amiga.

Oír todas aquellas palabras de la boca de Ash era algo imposible de pensar o imaginar, y notar como la mirada que le daba continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo le recordaba lo tímido que era Ash en esas ocasiones, por lo cual la única explicación posible era que se trataba de un impostor.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— Misty hizo aquella pregunta cargada de desconfianza mientras intentaba bloquear la pantalla con su mano libre— No sé cómo conseguiste este número, ni porque te pareces a Ash, pero te juro que me las pagaras…— detuvo sus amenazas cuando el impostor en la pantalla comenzó a reír a carcajadas, provocando que la furia de Misty se sobrepusiera a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

— Jajaja. No has cambiado nada, Misty— Ash se apresuro a calmar a la sirena antes que cortara la llamada— Por favor no cuelgues. No sé si pueda contactarte de nuevo, intento llamarte desde ayer. Y si quieres una prueba de que en realidad soy yo, aquí la tienes— rápidamente salió del campo de visión de la pantalla y regreso en compañía de Pikachu, a quien sostenía entre sus brazos.

— ¡Pipipi, Pikachu!— el Pokémon eléctrico saludo entusiasmado a la entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos.

— ¡Pikachu!— exclamo Misty con alegría reconociendo al Pokémon en el instante— ¿Enserio ese es Ash?— pregunto en voz baja tratando de alejar sus dudas. Pero solo pudo ver un asentimiento afirmativo antes que Ash colocara a Pikachu en el suelo y le pidiera continuar vigilando.

— ¿Estas convencida que soy yo?— pregunto Ash con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Un poco— dijo Misty dudosa— ¿Pero porque alejaste a Pikachu y que es esa actitud tuya?— cuestiono intrigada.

— Bueno, en primera quiero tener toda tu atención— explico Ash confundiendo todavía más a la sirena— y en segunda quiero continuar apreciando tu bello cuerpo— al escuchar aquello Misty sintió un ataque de pánico e intento cubrirse más con la toalla, pero descubrió horrorizada que la tela que debía cubrir sus pechos ya no estaba y dando un grito de sorpresa y vergüenza se alejo del monitor para colocarse algo de ropa mientras gritaba amenazas y juramentos al entrenador— Realmente debe hacer frio fuera del gimnasio para que tus pechos…—

— **¡Olvida lo que viste Ketchum, o te hare olvidarlo a golpes!** — Misty regreso al monitor vestida con ropas ligeras, totalmente sonrojada y mortificada por haber sido tan descuidada.

— Jamás lo olvidare Misty, lo siento, cosas de hombres. Pero lo que te preocupa es que le cuente a todos, puedes estar tranquila será nuestro secreto— relato mostrando su típica determinación ante la promesa, con lo cual logro que Misty quedara boquiabierta.

La sirena sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para asegurarse que no fuera un sueño o una alucinación. Por alguna razón que no entendía aquella faceta de Ash lograba calmar su enfado. No podía hacer nada más que confiar en la promesa del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, pero de todas formas lo golpearía cuando lo tuviera cerca.

— ¿P-Para que me llamaste?— la voz de Misty sonaba más relajada, ese nuevo Ash comenzaba a agradarle, pero continuaba teniendo cierto recelo.

— Para pedir tu ayuda Misty— Ash continuaba mostrando una sonrisa, pero su tono de voz se torno serio— Se que estas ocupada con el gimnasio y por eso llamo antes. Quisiera que fuera posible reunirnos en Kalos dentro de dos meses— terminó de explicar mostrando sus ansias por recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Estas en problemas? ¿Es algo urgente? Si me necesitas puedo viajar mañana mismo— Misty se preocupo por las palabras de Ash y estaba dispuesta a ir a ayudarlo de inmediato.

— Descuida, Misty. Ahora me encuentro en… otra región… bastante apartada. Y no podre viajar hasta entonces— explico Ash sonriéndole a la sirena por el apoyo incondicional que ella demostraba— Quiero estar seguro que llegaras a nuestra cita— dijo distraídamente, pero hizo énfasis en la palabra "cita".

— Vaya día de sorpresas, Ash Ketchum— exclamo Misty emocionada y sonrojada como nunca por las simples palabras del entrenador y la sinceridad en su mirada, no le importo que una sonrisa coqueta surcara su rostro ni que los nervios la dominaran. Aquel nuevo Ash podía darse el lujo de verla tan vulnerable— Muy bien nos veremos en dos meses, y más te vale no hacerme esperar— regreso a su típica conducta agresiva, pero ya era diferente gracias a Ash.

— Genial. Y no te preocupes, no te hare esperar— prometió Ash con su típica determinación en el rostro— Nos veremos en Kalos entonces— comenzó a despedirse, pero su mirada observo de nuevo el cuerpo de Misty, haciendo que la sirena se estremeciera— Y ponte algo más abrigado si sales del gimnasio, por lo visto esta frio ahí afuera, no quiero que te resfríes, ni que alguien te vea como tuve el privilegio de hacerlo— terminó de hablar observando de manera intensa la silueta de Misty que alcanzaba a ver en el monitor, con una última sonrisa corto la llamada.

Misty solo se quedo inmóvil sintiendo como el escalofrío que le produjo la última mirada de Ash aún le recorría el cuerpo y le provocaba una fiebre elevada, un millón de preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la sirena. Y no podía esperar a obtener respuestas.


	8. Aventuras Tipo Hielo

**(8: Aventuras tipo Hielo)**

 **Harem del Elegido**

Es una noche llena de lujuria en el mundo Pokémon. La luna azul brilla en el cielo brindándoles luz a un par de amantes novatos que intentan experimentar juntos los placeres de su primer encuentro íntimo recostados en la arena a orillas de la playa de Ciudad Celeste.

El mundo se encuentra amenazado de ser destruido nuevamente por varias calamidades, siendo la responsabilidad de ambos detener una de ellas, que se trata de un Pokémon legendario tipo hielo que congela todo a su paso y se dirige a la región de Kanto. Pero eso dejo de importarles a la pareja quienes finalmente sucumbieron al deseo y la tentación.

El Ranger Pokémon Ash Ketchum conoce perfectamente los problemas en los que se está metiendo al seducir a una mujer comprometida y que además es su superior como Guardiana Pokémon, pero llego al límite de su resistencia lo mejor que pudo. Y ahora la poca sangre que tiene en la cabeza solo le permite pensar en ser uno con Misty Waterflower.

El frio del ambiente comienza a bajar, mientras el calor que ambos cuerpos desprenden comienza a subir, la inexperiencia y nerviosismo de ambos, pero sobre todo el temor de Ash a equivocarse, dominan la situación y no les permiten avanzar más allá de simples besos apasionados y caricias torpes. Finalmente el originario de Pueblo Paleta detuvo sus besos y caricias, observando suplicante a la mujer que lo enloquecía.

— Misty… ¿Podrías golpearme?— la voz de Ash sonaba preocupada, rompió el contacto y se alejo un poco de la bella sirena por sentirse incomodo de la forma forzada en que todo estaba resultando.

— O-Oye n-no me gustan e-ese tipo de cosas, idiota... ¡Si no… si no quieres hacerlo solo dilo…!— recostada sobre la arena Misty comenzaba a frustrarse por aquella petición y porque Ash se aparto de su lado alejándola del agradable calor que desprendía su cuerpo, además de la culpa que sentía por gritarle.

— ¡Sí quiero… hacerlo…! P-Pero estoy preocupado y solo cuando TÚ me golpeas logro calmarme. No quiero hacerte daño, ni hacerte sangrar, según me dijeron. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que siempre sonrías. Pero si voy a lastimarte únicamente por mi placer… — Ash comentaba atropelladamente lo temores que lo dominaban en ese momento, sintiéndose estúpido y deprimido por su falta de valor. Pero entonces sintió todo el cariño que siempre le transmitía el puño de Misty al golpearlo en la cabeza junto con el fuerte dolor que le acompañaba. Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba para calmarse y reaccionar, observo a la sirena y le alegro verla alegremente enfadada y abochornada.

— ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como tú? Estoy consciente de todo lo que me pasara… pero si es contigo… yo…— Misty no pudo continuar hablando e intento ponerse de pie para huir de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo, fue apresada por un abrazo dominante de Ash, quien la hizo recostarse nuevamente sobre la arena— Déjame ir… idiota…— en vano intento liberarse.

— Nunca más, Misty— Ash recordó la tristeza que invadió a la sirena cuando regresaron a su ciudad natal por las memorias de la gente que murió, incluyendo a sus hermanas, debido a la inundación que azoto a todo Kanto hace ocho años. Por eso la trajo a una cita en la playa, verla sonreír tan radiante lo hipnotizo y fue cuando todo comenzó.

Con una mirada intensa Ash logro que Misty se calmara, y el muchacho sintió orgullo por haberla hecho sonrojar de esa manera. Ash dejo que su mentalidad de diez años le cediera el control de sus acciones a su cuerpo de dieciocho, y nuevamente aprisiono los labios de su sirena en un beso apasionado, permitiendo que sus lenguas combatieran desenfrenadamente. Obedeciendo a sus impulsos dejo aquellos labios y dirigió su atención al cuello de su amada, lamiendo y besando toda la piel a su disposición provocando que ella le sujetara la cabeza en un intento de alejarlo y acercarlo a la vez, se deleito de aquel sabor extasiado femenino y lo gemidos que Misty lanzaba mientras se estremecía en la arena.

Ash se tomo un instante para recuperar el aliento y observo que se encontraba cerca de la oreja femenina, acerco sus labios para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de morder el lóbulo provocando que Misty le clavara las uñas en la espalda, lo cual hizo que fuera su turno de estremecerse por el placer, lamió y mordisqueo un par de veces aquel apetecible manjar antes de regresar a los labios de su sirena y sorprenderse de la forma apasionada de como Misty intentaba comérselo, le mordió los labios y también la lengua juguetonamente, dejándolo momentáneamente con la mente en blanco. Pero se repuso de inmediato y contraataco aplicando las enseñanzas aprendidas. Pero no pudo disfrutarlo mucho, Misty tomo el control y lo empujo para que ahora él se recostara sobre la arena, sintió el agradable peso femenino sobre su abdomen y los labios de su sirena sobre su cuello quitándole el aliento.

Mientras la pareja continuaba aumentando la intensidad de sus besos y caricias, a su alrededor se formaban témpanos de hielo producto de la próxima llegada de Articuno, sin embargo, alrededor de Ash y Misty la energía del aura los protegía del peligro.


	9. Su Santa(4)

**Capítulo 4**

 **9: Su santa**

*…

…

…

…*

* * *

En el centro comercial de Ciudad Celeste la búsqueda por el muérdago promocional para ganar el premio del concurso continuaba y generaba algunas batallas, por lo cual la presencia policial era necesaria, pero había algo bueno, varias parejas aprovechaban la ocasión para declarar sus sentimientos. Eso fue lo que Bonnie pudo deducir gracias a la información que le dio Cilan y el ambiente romántico del lugar, y ahora la pequeña rubia estaba más que segura que debía sacar a su hermano de ese lugar antes que se le ocurriera una idea extraña, como casarse con Iris.

Serena observaba algo preocupada la cara siniestra de Bonnie, no recordaba ver a su pequeña amiga en ese estado desde el incidente de Lilia, la única mujer que recordaba acepto la propuesta de la pequeña. Y en esta ocasión, como la anterior, no entendía porque Bonnie se enfadada por ver a Clemont divertirse con una chica, que en esta ocasión era Iris.

Sin embargo, ver a Clemont y Bonnie divertirse, conocer a nuevos amigos y rechazar amablemente las declaraciones y peticiones de citas de hombres desconocidos, alejaban su mente del cercano poblado de Pueblo Paleta, el lugar donde residía el aspirante a maestro Pokémon causante de su depresión amorosa. La Performer todavía se reprochaba haber rechazado la invitación de Gary a una fiesta navideña creyendo que así evitaría ir a Kanto, de lo contrario habría podido charlar con el investigador Pokémon sobre sus problemas como siempre lo hacía. Por tanto culpaba a su madre no haberle explicado que ir a Pueblo Hojas gemelas en Sinnoh solo era una parada para llegar a Ciudad Celeste y cuando todo se reveló ya era tarde para regresar a Kalos o aceptar la invitación del investigador.

Lo que angustiaba a la Performer de cabello color miel era el hecho de no haber recibido una sola llamada por parte de Ash en todo este tiempo, desde que se despidieron con un beso en el aeropuerto. Aquella fue su última jugada para que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la notara, y esta falta de noticias solo la convencía que no lo logro, o peor aún, el muchacho que le gustaba ya tenía alguien más en su corazón y lo lanzo a los brazos de ella. Algo distraída y deprimida por sus pensamientos y con el regalo para la anfitriona de la fiesta listo, Serena se despidió para dirigirse al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Gary llego al centro comercial como un rayo, pero a diferencia del día anterior una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Comenzó la búsqueda de su amiga de la infancia y ni tuvo que esforzarse, Serena bajaba por las escaleras mecánicas hacía él. De ser otra persona quizás hubiese elaborado un plan para acercarse y sorprenderla, pero se trataba de Serena, la niña que conoció en el campamento de verano y observo crecer cada vez que fue a visitarla a Kalos en diferentes oportunidades, así que se acerco a ella del modo Ash Ketchum, corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre y armaba un gran escándalo.

Cilan lograba apreciar el ambiente romántico cargado de celos y decepciones amorosas, pero se contuvo de hacer declamaciones acerca de ello para no arruinar el momento de su amiga Iris. Era raro verla conversando amenamente con un muchacho que no fuera Ash, y la falta de comentarios ofensivos o molestos era todavía más asombroso. Al escuchar que alguien gritaba el nombre de Serena, al igual que todos en el grupo, dirigió su atención un par de pisos más abajo a la entrada del edificio para ver quien llamaba a la muchacha. El conocedor Pokémon se sorprendió de reconocer a Gary, nieto del Profesor Oak a quien conoció hace un par de días, corriendo en dirección de la Performer y solo con ver la expresión del muchacho castaño y la alegría que se formo en el rostro de Serena al reconocerlo supo de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Clemont y Bonnie se sorprendieron cuando un muchacho extraño se acerco a Serena llamándola por su nombre, pero quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a su amiga corriendo a abrazar a ese sujeto.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Iris algo molesta por la forma en la que Clemont reaccionaba.

— ¡No puede ser hermano! ¡Serena no pudo olvidar a Ash tan pronto!— la voz angustiada de Bonnie hacía eco en el lugar.

— ¿Ash?— Iris olvido su enfado y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Cilan, quien lucía igual de alterado que ella.

— Así es. Creíamos que Serena estaba enamorada de Ash Ketchum, un entrenador con el que viajamos por Kalos— respondió Clemont consolando a su hermanita y recuperando la compostura.

— ¿Ustedes también viajaron con ese niño? ¿… y Serena… enamorada…?— interrogo nuevamente Iris observando a Clemont como si fuera un fantasma.

Cilan no podía creer lo pequeño que era el mundo y los problemas que se generarían por ese hecho. Al regresar la atención a la entrada del centro comercial, la pareja había desaparecido.

* * *

Serena se quedo inmóvil cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre, pero todos sus problemas desaparecieron cuando reconoció a Gary. La sola presencia de su amigo de la infancia era un rayo de alegría en su vida. No pudo contenerse y fue corriendo a abrazarlo olvidándose de la gente que la observaba.

— ¡Gary! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?— pregunto Serena rebosante de felicidad por esa agradable sorpresa, con sus brazos todavía alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

—Grace me pregunto lo mismo cuando llego al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, donde tenía planeado invitarlas desde el principio ¿Acaso mi presencia les resulta tan desagradable?— comento Gary fingiendo exagerada tristeza lo cual provoco una sonrisa divertida en la Performer de cabello color miel.

— Siempre tan exagerado— le reclamo Serena al investigador, separándose de él algo sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba— Debiste aclarar desde el principio que tu invitación era en Ciudad Celeste. Creí que sería en Pueblo Paleta… y bueno… yo no quería…— comenzó a ponerse nerviosa mientras todas sus angustias regresaban a su cabeza.

— Parece que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza— dijo Gary dando un suspiro de resignación al entender que la angustia de su amiga era provocada por un idiota de cabello alborotado, pero su sonrisa no vacilo ni un momento por tratarse de Serena— Porque no me dejas llevar estas pesadas compras…— dijo al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las dos únicas bolsas que Serena llevaba en las manos provocando otra sonrisa divertida en la Performer— ¿…y me cuentas todo de camino al gimnasio?— le indico cortésmente el camino con una inclinación respetuosa.

— Siempre tan galante. Pero no exageres, no son tan pesadas— le recrimino gentilmente mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a su amigo al exterior del centro comercial.

— Así las sentí cuando me golpeaste en la cabeza con ellas al abrazarme— relato Gary sobándose la cabeza en el lugar donde recibió el golpe.

— L-Lo siento Gary. N-No me di cuenta. D-Debiste… ptff… debiste decírmelo. Jajaja— sin poder contenerlo Serena comenzó a reír a carcajadas dejando que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran, al menos por ese agradable momento donde su amigo se encontraba ahí para ella.

Misty comenzaba a pasar de los nervios a la indignación, ya era mediodía y Ash todavía no bajaba de su recamara. Era la tercera vez que enviaba a Pikachu a despertarlo, y si esta vez no despertaba ella misma tendría que ir a traerlo a rastras.

El ambiente del gimnasio estaba más calmado, las mujeres adultas preparaban el almuerzo como agradecimiento por el hospedaje y para que se relajara, Max y Norman ayudaban en la cocina para que no iniciaran problemas, las parejas de novios, Drew y May, Kenny y Dawn, Tracey y Daisy, Giorgio y Violet, Ritchie y Lily, conversaban y disfrutaban de un momento agradable, lo cual incomodaba un poco a Misty y la hacía sonrojarse al imaginar estar al lado de Ash de esa forma muy pronto. Porque estaba decidida, estaba harta de esperar, en cuanto Ash bajara lo llevaría a un lugar tranquilo, le daría el regalo que le compró, ya que ella era el santa secreto del entrenador, y le declararía sus sentimientos. El rostro de la sirena se enrojeció debido a las cosas que estaba pensando y se ganaba la mirada curiosa de todos, en especial de sus hermanas.

Fue un par de risas en la entrada lo que llamo la atención de la sirena, y agradecida por la interrupción, fue a investigar lo que sucedía. La escena era algo para recordar, Gary Oak conversando y divirtiendo a una muchacha sin la típica arrogancia que le conocía de toda la vida, con una creciente incomodidad Misty sintió que otra pareja estaría formada antes de la cena. Cuando Gary noto su presencia la sonrisa del investigador desapareció de repente y solo se limito a presentar a la nueva invitada.

— Mucho gusto, Serena— saludo Misty estrechado la mano de aquella Performer de cabello color miel.

— E-Encantada, Misty— la Performer estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de su amigo, y al presenciar que fue provocado por encontrarse con la líder de cabello color naranja comenzó a unir las pistas de una manera equivocada— Lamento ser entrometida, pero Gary es un buen chico, deberías perdonarle cualquier tontería que hizo— dijo de manera rápida sintiéndose mal por interferir entre quienes ella creía eran novios.

— ¿Qué?— el enfado y confusión de Misty no se hizo esperar mientras también unía las pistas de manera equivocada. Como el enfado de Gary se acrecentaba con Ash cerca de ella, como durante el incidente del muérdago no hizo nada para explicar la situación o alejarse de su lado— E-Escucha Gary, no sé que se te metió en la cabeza o que le dijiste a Serena, pero no me interesas de esa forma ¿Acaso estas loco?— se apresuro a rechazar al investigador, pero no pudo evitar que su típico enfado no se metiera en el asunto.

El rostro de Serena mostraba sorpresa, pero sobre todo enfado por la forma tan ruda en que su amigo de la infancia era rechazado y la pregunta fuera de lugar. La Performer estaba dispuesta a poner en su lugar a esa mujer tan arrogante, pero una voz la detuvo.

— ¿Serena?— May se acerco para espiar lo que ocurría con Misty, pero se sorprendió de ver a la Performer con la que ella y Dawn participaron en distintas presentaciones Pokémon— Dawn es Serena… — se acerco rápidamente a la muchacha de cabello color miel para saludarla.

— ¡Serena!— Dawn se acerco a la reunión de amigas que rivalizaron por los listones para el Gran Festival de Hoenn— Cuando escuchamos tu nombre no creímos que fueras tú— exclamo emocionada.

Serena saludo a sus amigas con alegría, pero de inmediato regreso a su estado de enfado observando con reproche a Misty.

— ¿Y bien?— Serena encaro a Misty, y no le asustaba la mirada de peligro que recibía— ¿Te disculparas con Gary ahora mismo o tendré que obligarte?— dijo su ultimátum apretando los puños. May y Dawn estaban sorprendidas por el arranque de furia de Serena, y estaban aún mas sorprendidas por el muchacho que lo provocaba, uniendo las pistas erróneamente.

— ¿Entonces, Gary es la persona especial de la que nos hablaste?— pregunto Dawn intentando calmar a sus amigas y obtener la valiosa información de la identidad secreta del muchacho a quien Serena le dio su primer beso.

— Por supuesto— exclamo May con emoción— Gary ha estado antipático todos estos días, y ahora que Serena acaba de llegar no puede dejar de sonreír— señalo al investigador, quien solo giro la cabeza intentando mantener un rostro serio— De seguro extrañaba los besos de Serena— concluyo emocionada lanzándole una mirada picara a ambos.

Misty comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento al rearmar todas las piezas de aquel acontecimiento. Conocía a casi todas las compañeras de viaje, hace un par de días conoció a Iris que lo acompaño por Unova, pero todavía no conocía a la compañera de viaje de Kalos ¿Acaso el destino era tan cruel para jugarle esa broma pesada?

— No, no. Se equivocan. Gary es…— los nervios de Serena explotaron al escuchar las suposiciones de sus amigas, pero la frase "solo es un amigo" se quedo atorada en su garganta al darse cuenta que decir eso sería una gran mentira. Gary era más que un gran amigo, más cercano que un hermano, él era alguien en quien ella podía confiar todos sus secretos, ni siquiera Ash gozaba de tanta confianza por su parte. El rostro de Serena enrojeció violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y los segundo de silencio que pasaron mientras lo hacía—… Gary es una persona especial para mí, pero no es él— aclaro con la respiración agitada, sintiendo un mareo por todas las nuevas emociones que inundaban su corazón.

Luego de años creyendo que no tendría oportunidad alguna para atraer la atención de Serena, las palabras que acababa de escuchar de cómo se refería a él eran una luz de esperanza para Gary.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió violentamente atrayendo la atención de todos mientras ingresaban Brock, Cilan, Bonnie, algo rezagado y esforzándose por continuar Clemont, y una feliz Iris también rezagada que se lanzaba sobre los bancos de nieve para jugar en ellos.

La atención de todos fue dirigida al interior nuevamente cuando Pikachu llego gritando emocionado y se lanzo a los brazos de Misty para que lo sujetara, luego le lanzo una sonrisa a la sirena y asintió afirmativamente señalando a las escaleras.

— ¡¿Pi… Ka… Pikachu?!— exclamo Serena con un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos amenazaban con saltar de sus orbitas debido a la sorpresa, le faltaba el aire, su corazón parecía haberse transformado en una pesada roca que intentaba hacerla caer y al mismo tiempo luchaba por salir de su cuerpo.

La expresión de Serena junto al rostro petrificado de consternación de Pikachu que adopto cuando reconoció a la Performer, le confirmaron a Misty sus peores temores.

Un rugido estomacal bastante conocido anunció la llegada del aspirante a Maestro Pokémon— Que hambre tengo… ¿Qué hay para desayunar?— pregunto Ash con su típico carácter despistado sin darse cuenta de todos los que estaba observándolo en silencio.


	10. Perdidos en la Nieve

**(10: Perdidos en la nieve)**

 **Digital Pokémon**

Un pequeño Ash Ketchum, de seis años de edad con cabello castaño en lugar del típico color azabache, temblaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de un hospital tomado de la mano de su hermano mayor Red. El motivo del comportamiento del pequeño Ash no era por el frio propio del invierno, sino debido a los nervios que sentía al estar en un edificio tan silencioso y sombrío que le daba la impresión de caminar en una noche nevada, pero sobre todo aquel nerviosismo se debía a la impaciencia que sentía por ver a su madre, Delia, luego de casi un año de esperar a que su salud mejorara. No contaban las llamadas en videoteléfono que recibía cada semana, deseaba tener cerca a su madre para abrazarla, escuchar la calidez de su voz en persona, y ahora que observaba con atención a los aterradores doctores de mirada sería, intentar sacarla de ese lugar para llevarla al jardín de flores que ella misma planto en la mansión que era su hogar. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, a pesar de su corta edad, era que su madre prefería estar rodeada de flores que de gente tan intimidante.

El pasillo por el que caminaban parecía interminable, sin embargo, gracias a la memoria fotográfica que poseía, lograba reconocer los pequeños detalles que diferenciaban cada centímetro del lugar. Al fin Red se detuvo frente a una puerta de apariencia imponente donde resaltaba una placa negra que tenia escrito las palabras Delia Ketchum en color dorado.

Ash no pudo esperar más y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para ingresar al interior de la habitación, no le sorprendió la enormidad del cuarto, los muebles lujosos, o las tres enfermeras en el lugar únicamente para atender a su madre, estaba acostumbrado a observar ese tipo de trato en ellos por ser la familia más acaudalada de todo Kanto. La persona que deseaba ver se encontraba sentada en un lujoso sillón mirando por la ventana. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar mientras el pequeño con marcas de zetas en las mejillas corría a los brazos extendidos de su madre.

Cinco meses han pasado de aquella emotiva reunión, y ahora se convirtió en una trágica despedida. La enfermedad de Delia Ketchum finalmente la debilito y se la llevo lejos de sus seres queridos.

El pequeño Ketchum intentaba sobreponerse al dolor de haber perdido a su madre, el funeral había terminado y Ash se encontraba rodeado de gente desconocida, y solo dejaba que Leaf, la prometida de su hermano, lo consolara. No solo lloraba por tristeza, sino también por miedo, Red ya ni siquiera le permitía salir al jardín, le cambio la escuela por tutores privados, todo porque él tenía la misma enfermedad que su madre.

Al menos diez años después, ahora un Ash adolescente nuevamente se encuentra desconsolado, pero esta vez se debe al rompimiento de su noviazgo. Trato de huir del encarcelamiento de su hermano mayor e intento comenzar de nuevo, pero el pasado nunca tuvo intenciones de dejarlo ser feliz, esta vez, revelando a través de su hermano varios secretos que le oculto a su novia, una hermosa muchacha de ojos color aguamarina, capitana del equipo de natación, conocida en toda la escuela como la sirena de Cerulean o, como otros la llamaban con respeto, la Gyarados explosiva, Kasumi era su nombre en lugar de Misty y su cabello era rubio en lugar del acostumbrado color naranja.

— Por favor, Kasumi. Déjame explicarte— rogaba Ash con lágrimas en los ojos persiguiendo a su sirena, todos los observaban armar ese escándalo en la entrada del colegio. Ash se rehusaba a aceptar que el amor de su vida acabara de terminar con la relación que le daba sentido a su vida.

— ¡Tu hermano ya me explico todo!— grito Kasumi con furia y tristeza mezcladas en su voz— ¡Solo jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo teniendo una prometida esperándote en Alola! ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Ash? Yo te amo… ¡Pero nunca seré el juguete de un niño rico que huyo de casa!— con aquellas palabras hirientes se marchó corriendo.

Ash intento seguirla, pero alguien lo sujeto del hombro y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!— amenazo Tracey al mismo tiempo que pateaba a Ash al intentar levantarse para ir tras la mujer que ambos amaban con pasión.

La imagen de la mujer que traía felicidad a su vida, que ahora se alejaba de él sin poder hacer nada. Destrozaba su cordura. Ahora solo sentía fuego quemando su piel mientras una furia asesina era todo lo que su corazón alberga.

— ¡Yo… **Los mataré a todos**!— grito Ash con voz enloquecida.

* * *

— ¡ **ASH**!— aquella voz femenina lograba calmarlo mientras sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo— ¡Ash. ASH. Despierta idiota! ¡Tiene pulso, pero no reacciona! ¡Golpéalo con la sartén Pikachu!— aquellas voces le llegaban a un Ash de quince años, de cabello color azabache, como si fueran muy lejanas. Y luego de un intenso dolor en la cabeza logro escuchar las mismas voces tan cerca y tan ruidosas que le provocaron un shock auditivo.

Mientras recuperaba la consciencia, la mente de Ash se dividía entre recordar las escenas de aquel ¿sueño? y los problemas que tenían en ese momento. Todavía se encontraban en la cueva que les dio cobijo durante la tormenta de nieve que los sorprendió al haberse perdido en el bosque de Ciudad Verde. Sin embargo, el clima se encontraba tranquilo sin una nube en el cielo, comenzaba a atardecer y si no se daban prisa, él y Misty, pasarían la noche en ese lugar.

— ¡Por fin despiertas, idiota!— el regaño de Misty atrajo la atención de Ash, pero al buscarla por toda la cueva no lograba encontrarla. En lugar de ella un pequeño roedor eléctrico de color amarillo sostenía una sartén abollada al lado de un Pokédex— ¡Me… tenías preocupada…! ¡Y no dejare que mueras mientras esté a cargo, a pesar que sea tú culpa que nos perdiéramos!— regaño Misty al muchacho elegido de cabello color azabache sonrojándose ligeramente.

La voz de la elegida elemental de agua salía del interior del Pokédex, al observar por la pantalla, Ash logró ver el rostro de muchacha de cabello color naranja y ojos color aguamarina. La mirada del elegido elemental de la electricidad pasaba de Pikachu al Pokédex por el cual Misty llego al mundo digital y de esa forma le permitió al Pokémon tomar su lugar en el mundo real.

— Se supone que Pikachu es mi Pokémon ¿Cómo pudiste traerlo al mundo real sin mi ayuda?— la curiosidad de Ash se hizo presente molestando a los implicados.

— ¡Oye! ¡En lugar de regañarla deberías agradecerle que lograra hacerme pasar para salvarte la vida!— la voz enfadada de Pikachu atrajo la atención de Ash, quien le lanzo una sonrisa al Pokémon que le salvo la vida.

— Tranquilízate, Pikachu. Lo importante es que el idiota de tu entrenador se encuentra bien— comento Misty con un claro tono de reproche en la voz.

— En realidad no era necesario que se alteraran tanto, pero les agradezco el gesto— comento Ash tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero solo logro que sus compañeros lo miraran con indignación— Esto siempre me ocurre cuando tengo estas… ¿Visiones? ¿Recuerdos?— cuestiono pensativo— En fin, le pertenecieron a mi… ¿Padre? ¿Original?— cuestiono nuevamente pensativo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas— ¿Cómo debería llamar un clon como yo a la persona de quien me copiaron?— le pregunto a sus amigos, quienes tenían una gran molestia por tratar aquel tema.

— Encontré el camino— la voz de Greninja sobresalto a todos, pero sobre todo a Ash al darse cuenta que Misty trajo a dos Pokémon al mismo tiempo al mundo real por tratarse de algo muy peligroso— El poblado no está muy lejos, si salimos ahora llegaremos al anochecer— termino de explicar la situación.

Luego que Misty se materializara en el mundo real y que los Pokémon regresaran al mundo digital, ambos jóvenes reemprendieron su camino a través del bosque nevado para cumplir con la misión que tenían pendiente.


	11. Cena Desastrosa(5)

**Capítulo 5**

 **11: Una cena desastrosa**

*¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Zygarde debe estar metido en esto… ¡Hola Celebi, viejo amigo…!

…

¿Qué acaso no puedo llamarte sin necesitar algo a cambio? Me ofendes.

…

Espera, espera, por favor.

Tienes razón, se trata del elegido.

…

¡No fue mi culpa!

…

No, no, no. Te aseguro que no será como la última vez. Solo será un mensaje…

¿Hola?

…

Muy bien. Plan B.

Si el elegido no arruina esto, no destruyo este universo.*

* * *

Brock se encontraba agotado, encontrarle una cita para la fiesta de navidad a su amigo era todo un reto, sobre todo después de la explicación de Cilan acerca que preferiría salir con una muchacha de su edad o más joven. El estudiante a Medico Pokémon regresaba de cancelar el compromiso debido al mal entendido por parte de una muchacha llamada Burgundy, quien creía estar siendo extorsionada por él para asistir a la cita o de lo contrario revelaría que ella se disfrazo de reno sexy por gusto. Cuando por fin encontró al conocedor Pokémon, se llevo un gran susto cuando él, Iris y otros muchachos gritaron con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?— la pregunta de Brock fue ignorada, pero al verlo Cilan recordó a la científica de cabello color azul que conoció durante su viaje, y quien amablemente le comunicó que acepto asistir a la fiesta en una cita a ciegas. Además de la cita doble que se consiguió a sí mismo con Burgundy y Georgia, quienes casualmente paseaban por Kanto.

Sin embargo, dejo eso para otro momento y se concentro en el problema actual que se trataba de la actitud dominante Misty sobre Ash, logro divisar a Gary y Serena caminando en dirección opuesta al Gimnasio, eso le permitió dar un suspiro de alivio.

Comenzaron las explicaciones, relatando que todos acompañaron a Ash durante su viaje en diferentes regiones, Iris aclaró que el aspirante a maestro Pokémon le parecía muy infantil para fijarse en él, lo cual alegro a Clemont y enfado a Bonnie, y finalmente, la noticia que dejo a Brock con la boca abierta, todo lo relacionado con Serena y su desaparición con el investigador de cabello castaño.

— Saben que Gary tiene un auto propio ¿Verdad?— puntualizo Brock alarmando a todos los que ya conocían la actitud agresiva de Misty— Debemos regresar ahora antes… que algo malo suceda— expreso la preocupación que sentían. Sin embargo, Iris se mostraba insegura de dejar el centro comercial y la calefacción que reinaba en el lugar debido a la ligera nevada en el exterior, y ante la insistencia de Clemont la entrenadora dragón tuvo que revelar su disgusto y el de Axew por el frio y la nieve, ganándose un comentario burlón de Bonnie y Dedenne e iniciando una pelea, pero Clemont detuvo la pelea y le prometió a Iris que la ayudaría con su problema.

Sin decir más el inventor desapareció unos instantes y regreso con unos guantes rosa, una bufanda color crema, y unas orejeras blancas. Poniéndose a trabajar bajo la mirada entusiasmada y curiosa de Iris, en unos minutos le entrego los artículos a la entrenadoras asegurándole que no sentiría frio de nuevo.

Iris las acepto y se las puso con algo de recelo, confiaba plenamente en la mirada determinada de Clemont, pero la sonrisa malévola y sombría de la pequeña hermana de aquel fabuloso hombre la mortificaba. Nada se sentía diferente, pero al salir al exterior fue como si el frio hubiera desaparecido, ella y Axew sentían el calor del verano mientras las personas a su alrededor tiritaban por la brisa invernal, sin pensarlo se lanzo a una pila de nieve y comprobó que ya no le afectaba el frio. Se encontraba tan emocionada que abrazo a Clemont para agradecerle ese maravilloso regalo adelantado, y solo la voz irritada de Bonnie le hizo notar lo cerca que estaba del inventor, y de pronto hacía demasiado calor.

Todos comenzaron a correr para llegar al gimnasio y tratar de evitar una pelea.

Ash se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente como una roca, ese era el motivo por el cual los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, a pesar que casi era mediodía el entrenador continuaba fatigado debido a que no pudo dormir en toda la noche. El día anterior una montaña rusa de emociones lo invadieron desde la angustia cuando se imagino a Misty besándose con Gary, luego los celos cuando abrazo a su sirena para protegerla, y finalmente el beso que se dieron el cual lo dejo aturdidamente feliz, en realidad fue un ligero roce de labios, antes que las hermanas de Misty llegaran a interrumpirlos. Todas esas emociones continuaban haciendo que su corazón rebotara en su pecho toda la noche de la misma forma en la que él deseaba hacerlo por toda la habitación gritando de felicidad, pero debía controlarse o de lo contario Daisy lo echaría del gimnasio.

Al principio fue la felicidad lo que no lo dejo dormir en la habitación que compartía con Brock, Drew, Gary, Cilan, Max, y ahora Kenny, pero luego fue la culpa cuando recordó a Serena y su beso de despedida; realmente no quiso evadir a la Performer tanto tiempo, pero apenas hace unos meses que su viaje por Alola culmino y no pudo encontrarla para explicarle que sus sentimientos, claro que la vergüenza y el miedo fueron un factor importante en su tardanza. El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte y Ash no lograba conciliar el sueño, entonces decidió levantarse e ir a esperar a Misty para declararle, de una vez por todas, sus sentimientos a su sirena, estaba seguro de poder soportar una noche sin dormir si se trataba de la mujer de quien estaba enamorado.

Darse ánimos mentales a sí mismo era lo último que Ash recordaba antes despertar sobresaltado tras recibir una descarga eléctrica de Pikachu. Todavía cansado y somnoliento se arreglo para bajar a desayunar y le resultaba extraño que el sol brillara tanto al amanecer al igual que la actitud de su compañero Pokémon para que bajara rápidamente.

— Que hambre tengo… ¿Qué hay para desayunar?— pregunto Ash luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos concentrado únicamente en acallar el rugido de su estomago.

— ¿…Ash…?— Serena no podía creer que el muchacho que la tenía tan afligida se encontrara frente a ella, quizás fuera la vergüenza del recuerdo o la confusión de los acontecimientos, pero al ver a Ash luego de un par de años no le producía la misma alegría y alivio que le provoco reencontrarse con Gary luego de apenas un mes. Las palabras de May y Dawn hacían eco en su mente confundiéndola más todavía.

Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella voz femenina, que reconoció de inmediato, fue suficiente para que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sintiera una cubeta llena de cubos de hielo cayéndole sobre la cabeza. Ash sostuvo la mirada observando a Serena un par de segundos, pero enseguida busco los ojos de Misty para pedirle que le dejara explicar lo que sucedía.

Misty logró ver lo sucedido como si hubiera estado presente, Ash y Serena despidiéndose y en el último momento la muchacha se aprovecho de la confusión y le robó un beso a su Ash. También entendía la preocupación de sus amigos, en otras circunstancias habría iniciado una pelea de proporciones épicas, pero el recuerdo de cómo Ash la abrazo para protegerla, el enfado del entrenador cuando Kenny los separo, y el roce de labios el día anterior; todo eso la convenció de que Ash sentía lo mismo que ella.

Por ese motivo Misty decidió actuar de inmediato y dirigirse a su habitación con prisa, ignorando los balbuceos de Ash le entrego a Pikachu y subió por las escaleras.

Serena observaba devastada como sus preocupaciones y temores se volvían realidad mientras Ash se alejaba siguiendo a Misty e intentaba que escuchara sus explicaciones. Aquella sensación de vacío era la misma que sintió cada vez que Miette llegaba para intentar acercarse al entrenador, debido a todo eso el golpe de ser rechazada fue más leve, pero de todas formas comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Sintió como Gary la sujetaba por los hombros y la llevaba contra su voluntad a otra habitación para alejarla de las miradas del grupo.

El silencio en el Gimnasio era de ultratumba, todos observaban el lugar por donde las parejas de muchachos desaparecieron intentando entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. En el caso de las madres de Ash y Serena, solo suspiraron deseando que sus hijos encontraran la fuerza para sobreponerse a las decepciones amorosas. Una sonrisa de complicidad se formo en el rostro de Delia y Grace, mientras las mujeres recordaban sus propias rivalidades románticas.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose atrajo la atención de Max, y observo cómo un par de nuevos invitados de cabellera rubia forcejeaban en una lucha de hermanos. El hermano mayor solo sujetaba la mano de la hermana menor, negando con la cabeza ante la petición de la pequeña de ir al lado de la muchacha de cabello color miel que se retiro llorando.

Con una patada dirigida a la canilla de Clemont, Bonnie pudo liberarse para ir a consolar a su amiga, pero su camino se vio bloqueado por Max.

— Lo mejor será que no te entrometas, deja que Gary se encargue— le advirtió Max a la muchacha rubia desconocida, intentando no reír por la expresión de furia infantil con los cachetes inflados que adoptaba.

— ¿Y tú que sabes?— pregunto Bonnie indignada por la intromisión de ese niño desconocido para ella.

— Tengo experiencia— explico Max— Mi hermana termina con un novio cada mes y siempre es la misma historia…— comenzó a relatar, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza seguido de un grito de "¡Cállate, Max!" le hizo imposible continuar además que el golpe le hizo caer sus anteojos que se rompieron un poco tras la caída.

— Bonnie, ten cuidado— Clemont, en su estado sobreprotector, alejo a su hermanita de aquella violencia y el peligro de los cristales rotos.

La pelea de los hermanos Balance se vio interrumpida cuando Misty, quien llevaba un regalo envuelto en una mano, comenzó a bajar las escaleras sujetando la mano de Ash para que la siguiera. La líder del gimnasio dejo a un aturdido Ash en la sala, mientras ella entraba en la cocina y sacaba el plato de galletas que hizo especialmente para el entrenador. Con todo listo se acerco de nuevo a Ash y le tomo la mano para ir juntos a uno de los jardines traseros, y con una sola mirada amenazante acallo las protestas que sus hermanas intentaron expresar, Pikachu sintió el peligro y salto del hombro de su entrenador a los brazos de Daisy para dejarlos solos.

Nuevamente el silencio antinatural se apodero del lugar, pero esta vez fue el sonido de cristales siendo levantados lo que regreso la calma al lugar. Bonnie, con ayuda de Dedenne y Blandito, recogían los lentes estropeados de Max, y luego de agregarle un pegamento especial que traía en su bolso quedaron como nuevos.

— Aquí tienes, Max— la pequeña rubia le entrego los anteojos reparados al muchacho mientras observaba molesta el lugar donde Ash desaparecía.

— Gracias, Bonnie— agradeció Max aceptando sus anteojos y colocándoselos, y se quedo fascinado observando el Pokémon de color verde que saltaba al bolso de la rubia.

Misty sujetaba la mano de Ash disfrutando de la calidez del muchacho, llenándose de valor y determinación para declarar sus sentimientos. Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie espiando, detuvo su avance y encaro al despistado entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

— Las hice especialmente para ti…— declaro Misty al tiempo que le entregaba el plato con galletas a Ash, quien las recibió bastante sorprendido—…Y también soy tu santa secreto, toma tu regalo— sonrojada le entrego el paquete al entrenador quien no pudo ocultar su felicidad e intriga— Me… ¡Me gustas, Ash!— lo dijo casi gritando debido a los nervios, podía sentir su cara ardiendo por la vergüenza y se quedo observando divertida el rostro boquiabierto de Ash.

— M-Misty. Yo… tú… — Ash apenas lograba balbucear dos palabras juntas debido a la sorpresiva declaración de su sirena que casi le hizo soltar los preciados regalos que recibió. Estaba feliz, tan feliz que no noto el cambio dramático en la expresión de la líder— T-Tu… Misty, también me…— se quedo callado y sintió que se hundía en un lago congelado, al ver la mano de Misty pidiéndole que se detuviera y al notar luego la mirada seria de su sirena.

— Me gustas, Ash— repitió Misty dudando de lo que debía hacer al sentir esa cálida sensación en su corazón— Pero… Pero no creí que aún fueras tan infantil…— la decepción en su rostro solo duro un segundo antes de ser reemplazado por la furia característica que indicaba que su Gyarados interno tomaba el control de sus acciones— Creí que después de tantos años al fin serias un hombre… y no un niño…— una corta risa sarcástica la alegro al recordar a Iris— ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar de esa forma a Serena?— replico enfadada y alzo la mano una vez más antes que Ash tuviera la oportunidad de contestar— Ella te besó y la estuviste evitando desde entonces sin aclararle nada ¿Omití algo?— pregunto con creciente enfado, al no recibir respuesta confirmo sus sospechas— Si así manejas estas situaciones… ¿Cómo reaccionaras a nuestras peleas si fuéramos novios?— observo como el rostro del entrenador pasaba de la sorpresa al enfado, pero no dijo nada cuando le pidió que la dejara hablar— Admítelo Ash, soy difícil de tratar. A veces ni siquiera yo me soporto…— explico dando un suspiro de fastidio— Quiero estar contigo y ser tu novia… Pero eso no sucederá hasta que aclares las cosas con Serena y me demuestres que has madurado— terminó de hablar sintiendo una gran frustración por sus propias condiciones. Luego comenzó a caminar al gimnasio con los puños apretados.

Ash se quedo congelado repitiéndose todo lo que Misty acababa de decir, la alegría de escucharla decir que quería ser su novia era eclipsado por el enfado de los obstáculos que la propia sirena imponía en su camino y la forma como ella se criticaba a sí misma.

— Misty… Misty, hablare ahora mismo con Serena— Ash trataba de conservar la calma e idear una solución a su problema mientras se interponía en el camino de su sirena para que lo escuchara— Y solo dime que es lo que quieres que haga para demostrarte que soy alguien maduro— un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver que Misty mantenía su mirada seria.

— En primer lugar, Ash. No quiero que hables con Serena, quiero que aclares las cosas con ella. Estuvo esperando tu respuesta por mucho tiempo y debes valorar su esfuerzo— Misty temblaba ligeramente debido a que intentaba mantener controlada su furia— Y en segundo lugar, no tengo idea de lo que debes hacer para demostrarme que has madurado— confeso abochornada.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga entonces?— pregunto Ash con exasperación, los problemas que tenía en frente para que Misty fuera su novia no hacían otra cosa que evolucionar para ser más difíciles.

— ¡No lo sé, Ash!— grito Misty con enfado y frustración— Es como te dije ¡Ni siquiera yo sé lo que quiero!— reafirmo con enfado— Soy una tonta. Un desastre. Quizás todo esto sea un capricho mío y ni siquiera me gustes realmente…— no pudo continuar hablando debido al beso repentino que le dio Ash. A pesar que deseaba alejarlo otra parte de su ser deseaba acercarlo más.

— Tú también me gustas, Misty. Te quiero de la forma que eres, no cambiaría nada de ti, así que deja de criticarte— dijo Ash luego de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de ese beso adictivo y tomar valor para regañar a su sirena— Te prometo que solucionare esto— con esas palabras llenas de determinación se alejo para ir a hablar con Serena.

— Más te vale, Ash— Misty se quedo paralizada y sonrojada, tocándose los labios para asegurarse que no fue un sueño.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Serena y Gary tenían su propia discusión. La Performer todavía se encontraba deprimida por lo sucedido con Ash, pero encontró la manera de aliviar su frustración enfadándose con el investigador Pokémon.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ash estaba aquí?— Serena no pretendía gritar, pero sus emociones estaban fuera de control y no la dejaban tranquilizarse ni sentarse, por lo que daba vueltas en la habitación bajo la atenta mirada del investigador.

— Porque no me preguntaste— fue la simple respuesta de Gary sentado en una silla— Y no quería arruinar nuestro agradable reencuentro hablando de ese tarado…— comento sin mucha importancia.

Serena admiraba la sinceridad de Gary y en anteriores ocasiones le soportó esos comentarios ofensivos, pero en ese momento esa actitud solo le provocaba una inmensa furia.

— ¿Te divierte? ¿Planeaste hacerme una de tus bromas por rechazar tu invitación?— la ira de Serena estaba fuera de control, que no se dio cuenta de lo hiriente y reprochable de sus palabras hasta que fue tarde— Lo siento, yo no quise…— intento disculparse arrepintiéndose de haber ofendido de esa manera a su amigo.

— Por supuesto que quisiste acusarme— Gary se puso de pie intimidando a Serena, su rostro ensombrecido denotaba más tristeza que furia— Se trata de Ash después de todo, yo solo soy tu amigo... Y tienes razón, planee su reencuentro— no le tomo importancia a mirada de reproche de la Performer— Ash estuvo evitándote todo este tiempo, pero tú también lo evitabas por temor a que te rechazara. Pero así nunca resolverían nada, entonces tome la decisión por ti— terminó de hablar cruzándose de brazos y sentándose nuevamente.

— ¿Entonces… sabías de Ash y Misty…?— cuestiono Serena incrédula, sintiéndose traicionada por su amigo de la infancia al haberle ocultado esa información.

— Claro que lo sabía— relato Gary con amargura— Ese par era el uno para el otro. Era obvio para cualquiera, menos para ellos mismos. Y te recuerdo que me ocultaste su identidad hasta que termino su viaje, de lo contrario te habría dicho todo esto antes de que te hicieras ilusiones— explico con más amargura en la voz, odiándose con cada palabra por no haber evitado que Ash la lastimara.

Serena quedo pensativa, ahí frente a ella, su amigo de la infancia confesaba haber confabulado en su contra, pero por su propio bien como siempre lo hacía. Su mente le mostro los recuerdos de las veces que el investigador la ayudo y aconsejo, y el eco del malentendido que May y Dawn armaron resonaba en su cabeza. La Performer se sonrojo al creer que todo indicaba que Gary estaba enamorado de ella, de repente sintió que le faltaba el aliento y un nerviosismo sin igual, aún más grande que el que sintió al besar a Ash, se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Agito la cabeza para quitarse aquella idea absurda de la cabeza, antes que pudiera continuar con la discusión escucho a Ash llamándola, y a pesar de comprender que no podrían ser buenas noticias, no pudo evitar sonreír con esperanza comenzando a caminar para encontrarse con él.

— Serena… por fin te encuentro… Esto… ¿Podemos… podemos hablar?— pregunto Ash ansioso observando perplejo a Gary por la mirada desafiante que le daba.

— C-Claro, Ash…— anuncio Serena sintiéndose deprimida por la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Ash, entendiendo que estaban por rechazarla formalmente— ¿Gary, podrías dejarnos solos?— la voz de la Performer se quebró un poco mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo.

— NO— fue la respuesta simple que dio Gary, la cual dejo perplejos a Ash y Serena— Solo ignoren que estoy aquí— declaro con enfado.

— Gary, por favor… Necesito hablar con Serena, a solas…— la tristeza de Ash era evidente y comenzaba a impacientarse, no es que quisiera lastimar a Serena, pero deseaba que la barrera entre él y Misty desapareciera rápidamente.

— Se trata de Misty ¿No es así?— pregunto Serena forzándose a mirar a Ash a los ojos e ignorando la presencia de Gary— Creo que lo supe desde que nos despedimos, tu mirada parecía perdida en otra persona. Y hoy la conocí— logro decir aquellas palabras antes que las lágrimas resbalaran pos sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no se sentía triste, estaba feliz por Ash y le deseaba lo mejor, y sobre todo estaba orgullosa de no haberse rendido hasta el final— Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, Ash— la Performer no tuvo problemas en sonreír, ya que esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— Serena… gracias y… realmente lo sient-…— Ash no pudo decir nada más debido al golpe que Gary le dio en todo rostro e hizo que cayera al suelo.

— ¡GARY! ¡DETENTE!— el grito de susto de Serena resonó en todo el lugar.

— ¡Ahora escúchame idiota!— Gary estaba fuera de control, observar a Serena llorando de aquella manera y tener al culpable de ello justo frente a él lo enceguecía de furia— ¡Serena se merece mucho más un simple "lo siento" después de todo el tiempo que estuviste jugando con ella!— golpeo por segunda vez a su amigo de la infancia en el rostro cuando este intentaba levantarse. Observo como Serena se interpuso para que dejara de golpearlo, pero eso solo aumentaba su furia— ¡Siento lástima de Misty y todo lo que sufrirá por culpa de la pobre imitación de hombre que eligió como novio!— escupió en palabras el veneno que le impedían transmitir con sus puños— ¡Y ahora que lo pienso no sé quién es más idiota, si ella o tú!— dijo lo último con una sonrisa petulante.

Serena se encontraba asustada y sorprendida por la actitud de Gary, nunca lo había visto perder la compostura de aquella manera, pero no era la primera vez que ocurría un pleito que envolvía a los tres. La memoria de la Performer la llevo años atrás a una situación similar en el campamento de verano de Pueblo Paleta, luego que Ash la ayudara a regresar tras haberse perdido, Gary apareció bastante preocupado para ver si se encontraba bien, al ver la herida en su rodilla el nieto del Profesor Oak culpo de todo a Ash y lo empujo listo para pelear, y en esa ocasión Serena de pequeña se interpuso logrando aclarar todo el asunto. Ahora todo parecía indicar que esa pelea solo fue pospuesta mientras Gary la apartaba de manera brusca, pero gentil, del camino de Ash que se abalanzo sobre el investigador y comenzaron un intercambio de golpes.

Ash no entendía porque su buen amigo acababa de golpearlo, pero sentía que lo merecía por estar haciendo sufrir a Serena. Solo por eso no respondió o intento detener a Gary Oak, pero cuando este grito aquel comentario insultante sobre Misty, una furia ciega se apodero del aspirante a Maestro Pokémon.

Ninguno de los muchachos originarios de Pueblo Paleta tenía intención de dejar al otro ileso después de haber insultado el honor de la mujer que amaba cada uno. Al final fueron Norman y Brock, quienes ya tenían el presentimiento que esto sucedería, los que detuvieron la pelea y se llevaron a cada uno a un lugar diferente para que se calmaran.

— Pensé que Gary era más maduro que Ash— comento Max desilusionado mientras observaba el alboroto que causaban los mayores. Tras un último vistazo regreso su atención a Blandito, o mejor dicho célula Zygarde 1, para observarlo detenidamente en el hombro de Bonnie.

— Los hombres siempre actúan de esa forma— sentencio Bonnie distraídamente mientras observaba el alboroto sin perderse detalles.

— Yo no actuó de esa manera— la indignación en la voz de Max atrajo la atención de la pequeña rubia.

— Todavía— con su sonrisa picara, Bonnie logro que el pequeño de pelo negro se ruborizara.

— Supongo que tienes razón— dijo Max derrotado— Por cierto, gracias de nuevo por arreglar mis anteojos. No puedo creer que estén mejor que nuevos— intento cambiar de tema desesperadamente.

— Mi hermano no es el único inventor en la familia— dijo Bonnie con orgullo— No te preocupes, pareces tener esperanza— comento con una risa nerviosa ganándose una mirada confundida de Max— No importa, cuéntame más sobre Manaphy y Jirachi, por cierto, yo también conozco a un Pokémon que concede deseos, se llama Hoopa— aquel dato hizo que Max comenzara una serie de preguntas, las cuales Bonnie respondía alegremente.

Clemont observaba con desaprobación la cercanía de su hermanita con el hermano de aquella coordinadora violenta, pero el alboroto del lugar junto a la cercanía de Iris absorbían toda su atención.

Los ánimos en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste continuaron elevados hasta la cena, donde se formaron tres grupos diferente que cenaron separados para evitar problemas. En el comedor cenaban todas las parejas formadas y las que se encontraban a punto de formar, además de Misty, Pikachu, Norman y Caroline; en la cocina se encontraban cenando Ash, Delia, Johanna y Brock; en la sala comiendo en un absoluto silencio estaban Gary, Grace, Serena y Cilan. Nada desastroso ocurrió de nuevo a no ser otra pelea que comenzó entre los rivales de Pueblo Paleta, cuando ambos muchachos tuvieron la genial idea de ir al baño al mismo tiempo.


	12. Primera Navidad como Pareja(6)

**Capítulo 6**

 **12: Primera navidad como pareja**

La navidad es una época para reunirse con la familia y amigos, sin ningún otro motivo, además de los regalos, que pasar un agradable momento junto a aquellas personas que nos alegran la vida.

Nos encontramos en la víspera de navidad, a solo doce horas de la fiesta que se realizara en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en honor a la festividad. Los ánimos están exaltados, un lio de sentimientos entre nuestros héroes a provocado un gran alboroto y peleas entre los invitados, algo normal hasta cierto punto, pero cierta confesión trajo consigo un infierno al centro de batalla aprobado por la Liga Pokémon.

Nuestra heroína, con su largo cabello algo alborotado color azabache y radiantes ojos del color del mar, se encuentra en una encrucijada, su viaje Pokémon la llevo a conocer a un gran Coordinador, por quien empezó a sentir un gran afecto. Pero su orgullo y nervios no le permitieron expresar sus sentimientos con claridad y por ello su amado comenzó a salir con otra mujer.

*Tenía que ser su hija… Ni siquiera necesitan mi intervención para crear estos problemas…

…Y por supuesto nada de eso paso, Dialga. S-Son s-solo s-sup-posiciones mías.

Mejor continuemos observando este posible futuro…*

Los celos hicieron que la elegida se interpusiera entre aquella nueva pareja, sin embargo, fue algo bueno pues aquella usurpadora, como ella la llamaba, resulto ser un miembro del Equipo Rocket que solo utilizaba las influencias que le brindaba ser la novia del hijo de un gran investigador Pokémon.

Tras varios meses, Alyson finalmente logro regresarle la sonrisa al muchacho que amaba y en una apuesta riesgosa decidió declarar sus sentimientos en una fiesta de navidad que organizo con ayuda de su madre.

Pero nada resulto como la elegida esperaba, durante su viaje hizo grandes amigos y debido a su actitud determinada para ayudar a sus amigos, humanos y Pokémon por igual, arriesgando hasta su propia vida, por eso varios entrenadores, coordinadores e incluso un par de Performer se enamoraron de ella, colándose en la fiesta para declarar sus propios sentimientos, pero fueron perseguidos por las personas que románticamente pelaban por ellos.

* * *

Misty y Serena entraban de nuevo en la cocina luego de calmar a aquella docena de adolescentes llevándoles algunos refrigerios y pidiéndoles amable, pero amenazadoramente, que no hicieran escándalo.

Delia y Grace se encontraban ocupadas preparando los detalles finales para la fiesta, pero no era esa la razón por la que ignoraban a su hijo y yerno respectivamente quienes se encontraban atados en sillas. Ash y Gary sufrieron ese castigo por parte de sus esposas luego que nuevamente pelearan a golpes tratando de imponerse como la voz de la razón en los problemas de sus hijos.

— ¡Serena! Desátame ahora mismo para irnos a Alola. No puedo creer que consientas que nuestro hijo continúe sufriendo por culpa de la hija de este idiota— exclamo Gary bastante molesto por despertar atado a una silla, no le importaba estar provocando la ira de su amable esposa de cabello color miel.

— ¡¿Ya te marchas?! ¡Pues te tardaste ¿no crees?!— gritó Ash furioso luchando por liberarse para golpear a Gary Oak en todo el rostro— ¡Y te recuerdo que mi hija evito que esa espía del Equipo Rocket lastimara a tu hijo! ¡No permitiré que hables mal de ella!— pero sus intentos por liberarse fueron aplacador por el coscorrón que le dio Misty.

— ¡No dije nada en contra de Alyson, ella me agrada!— exclamo Gary sorprendido, pero rápidamente recupero su furia— ¡Pero eres tú a quien no soporto Ketchum, por eso te llamo idiota!— dejo de hablar cuando sintió la cálida mano de Serena sobre su cabeza y comenzó a apretarla con fuerza.

— ¡Ya cállense par de tontos!— la voz furiosa de Misty hizo eco en la cocina— Nuestros hijos tienes suficientes problemas para que ustedes armen este escándalo— sentencio tratando de calmar a su Gyarados interno.

— Así es. Nuestros hijos se gustan y tendremos que llevarnos bien— Serena les lanzo a ambos una mirada de advertencia— Y en este momento ambos salieron para hablar a solas— anuncio con una sonrisa que contagio a Misty, Delia y Grace, pero que petrifico del susto a Ash y Gary.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron hace varios años. En ese entonces todo el caos del rectángulo romántico que ellos mismos protagonizaban termino de buena manera y así comenzó el noviazgo entre Ash y Misty, y Gary y Serena, con su primera navidad como Pareja.

Misty tomo un par de sartenes, le pasó una a Serena justo a tiempo para tomar medidas contras sus esposos quienes lograron liberarse de sus ataduras e intentaron correr a detener a sus hijos. Pero solo pudieron dar un par de pasos antes de caer inconscientes al suelo.

* * *

*Es todo lo que necesito… gracias de nuevo Dialga.

…

¿Qué?... ¡Ah, claro, claro! Cumpliré mi promesa.

…

Si, si. No te preocupes yo me encargo. Una cita con Giratina sin ninguna interrupción de parte de Palkia. Dalo por hecho…

…

Me ofende tu acusación, fuiste el primero a quien le pedí ayuda. Y-Y te aseguro que no tendrás que acusarme con nuestro padre porque te conseguiré esa cita…

Si. Está bien. Te llamo cuando arregle todo. Nos vemos. Cuídate.

…

¡HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!

¡Qué alivio! No tengo que destruir este mundo. Ni cambiar la realidad. Todo estará bien…

Muy bien. Aprendí mi lección, desde ahora solo observaré.

Nada de interrupciones… Y ahora es en serio.

Pero parece que su hija será peor…

¡No!

¡Nada de entrometerme!

¡Y hablo muy en serio!*

* * *

º

* * *

La noche caía sobre la región de Kanto, en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste las tres hermanas sensacionales tomaron el control y se encargaban de calmar a sus huéspedes, que llegaron para la fiesta de navidad que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente, luego del escena que produjeron Ash y Gary con su segunda pelea del día, la cual fue más violenta a pesar de ser más corta. Su querida hermana menor parecía estar con la cabeza en otro lado, por ello tuvieron que hacerse cargo. Finalmente, y tras haberle advertido anteriormente que se comportara, corrieron a Ash, solo por esa noche, para que no causara más problemas. A lo cual se mostro de acuerdo el entrenador de cabello color azabache indicando que iría a Pueblo Paleta, en compañía de Pikachu, y regresaría al día siguiente.

Luego de algunas horas todos se preparaban para dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Misty se encontraba demasiado alterada para interponerse en las decisiones de sus hermanas mayores. Una parte de ella trataba de ser permisiva y olvidar las condiciones que le dio a Ash para que pudieran ser novios, ya que seguramente el tonto de Pueblo Paleta ideo y haría una locura para demostrarle que había madurado. Pero su orgullo acallaba cualquier excusa y la obligaba a mantenerse firme en su decisión. Y no le resultaba nada fácil mantenerse calmada con todas las preguntas que le formulaban May, Dawn e Iris, acerca de la razón para que Ash estuviera tan alterado y violento. Ahora entendía porque Serena decidió compartir habitación con Delia, Johanna, Grace y Bonnie, y aunque agradecía no encarar a su más formidable rival, también deseaba hablar con ella para disculparse por la manera en que Ash encaro esa situación.

Harta de aquel interrogatorio, la entrenadora de Pokémon Acuáticos decidió sacrificar a una de sus nuevas amigas para alejar la atención de ella y distraerse de pensar en el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Entonces fue Iris, quien abrazaba la ropa de invierno que Clemont modifico y le regalo como si fuera un muñeco de felpa y no se despegaba de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia, la que recibió una lluvia de preguntas picaras y sugerentes por la rápida amistad intima que desarrollo con el inventor de Kalos.

— ¡No es nada de eso…! Quiero decir. Admito que es lindo… pero nos acabamos de conocer— Iris se encontraba sonrojada sentada sobre su futon e intentaba defenderse de las preguntas que le hacían sus amigas, pero le era bastante difícil debido al recuerdo de la charla agradable que tuvo con el inventor luego de la cena— ¿Y-Y-Y como terminamos hablando de mí? ¿No queríamos averiguar lo que ocurría entre Misty y Ash?— pregunto irritada al estar rodeada de sus amigas, sintiéndose especialmente traicionada por Dawn y May.

— ¡E-Espera ¿Hasta cuándo les tengo que repetir que no paso nada…?!— Misty se encontraba nerviosa de que nuevamente se convirtiera en el centro de atención y se sentó sobre su futon bastante preocupada.

— No nos engañas Misty, pero esa historia aún no termina— argumento May dándole una mirada significativa que indicaba que reanudarían su interrogatorio cuando el entrenador de cabellera color azabache regresara y que no tenía escapatoria.

— May tiene razón. Lo importante es hablar de Clemont— anuncio Dawn dándole la misma mirada que May— Muy bien Iris, ahora explícanos ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Ya te pidió una cita? ¿Ese es un regalo adelantado de navidad?— Dawn comenzó con sus preguntas seguida de May y Misty avergonzando todavía más a la entrenadora dragón. Pero ciertamente en las pocas horas que tenía de conocer a Clemont una parte de sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a recordar su sonrisa y su pasión por inventar cosas que ayuden a la gente.

— ¡No le metan ideas raras en la cabeza!— la voz de Bonnie resonó en el corredor e interrumpió la plática, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña rubia vestida con un pijama de Pikachu ingresaba en la habitación mirando furiosa a Iris— Mi hermano tiene muchas cosas importantes de que preocuparse para estar pensando en citas— argumento dándose aires de grandeza y haciendo entender que lo importante era ella.

Misty observaba sorprendida a la pequeña Kalosiana y los pasos apresurados que se acercaban le indicaba que alguien con quien deseaba charlar se acercaba.

— ¡Los niños ya deberían estar durmiendo!— exclamo Iris molesta por aquella declaración de guerra.

— ¡Bonnie!— Serena ingreso unos instantes después cargando unas sabanas y almohadas preocupada por el alboroto que su pequeña amiga estaba armando— Deja de armar tanto escándalo… D-Disculpen la interrupción…— la Performer se quedo estática al encontrarse con la mirada de Misty.

La tensión en el aire se solidifico en solo un instante. May, Dawn, Iris y Bonnie, dejaron de respirar y se quedaron petrificadas por temor de lo que fuera a suceder. Y no era para menos, Misty se puso de pie y apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que sus huesos crujían; por otro lado Serena también apretaba los puños y su mirada se ensombreció durante un instante.

Toda aquella tensión era demasiada para aquellas rivales que no tenían idea de que hacer, cada una tenía resentimiento hacia la otra, pero también entendían la angustia de cada una.

— ¡E-Es cierto! ¡Serena y yo decidimos quisiéramos cambiarnos a esta habitación para charlar!— Bonnie se apresuro a interponerse entre las dos mujeres para recordarle a su amiga de cabello color miel la razón para estar ahí— ¿No es cierto Serena?— pregunto observando detenidamente a la Performer.

Serena solo desvió la mirada y asintió con rigidez.

— ¡E-Entonces será un placer que se queden!— May se acerco al lado de Misty y le sujeto el hombro para que reaccionara, por experiencia con admiradoras de Drew, la Coordinadora entendía aquel ataque de celos y entendía, a pesar de la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, que ella deseaba resolver aquel problema de forma pacífica.

Misty también asintió con rigidez y se sentó sobre su futon abrazando su almohada mientras las demás ayudaban a las nuevas invitadas a instalarse, luego todas se sentaron para ponerse cómodas sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que "nos gusta" de Ash?— pregunto Dawn luego de un incomodo silencio tratando de aligerar el ambiente. En respuesta recibió la mirada incrédula de Bonnie e Iris además de una mirada asesina por parte de Serena y Misty, solo entonces la Coordinadora de Sinnoh se dio cuenta que dijo " nos gusta" en lugar de "les gusta" por lo que se apresuro a explicarse mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza y el miedo la hacía palidecer— Q-Quise d-decir… n-no me r-refería a eso…—

— Espera, Dawn— May hablo sin temor atrayendo la atención, pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras ejecutaba su plan— Tienes razón, hablemos de lo que nos atrajo de la personalidad de Ash mientras viajábamos con él, antes que nos enamoráramos de nuestros **novios** — puntualizo aquella palabra para que Serena y Misty dejaran de mirarla con aquellos ojos asesinos, lo cual resulto para su alivio— Porque, admitámoslo. En algún momento, durante un instante, Ash se gano un lugar en nuestro corazón, antes que nos dejara y se fuera a otra región—explicó dándoles una mirada de complicidad a Dawn e Iris, quienes se mostraban reacias a entrar en la conversación— Bueno. En mi caso fue su valentía, siempre dispuesto a dar todo por sus amigos— comento con una sonrisa y les lanzo una mirada a las demás para que se unieran.

— No creo que me gustara, pero si me pareció un muchacho genial cuando se trataba de ir a una aventura— la inocente y alegre declaración de Bonnie dejo a todas impactadas. La pequeña rubia mostraba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y no dejo de pasar la oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada de superioridad a Iris por la duda que la entrenadora dragón mostraba en el rostro.

— Él siempre me animaba en mis concursos. No importaba que perdiera, con ver su sonrisa me sentía una ganadora— se aventuro a comentar Dawn hablando con una sonrisa nerviosa— P-Pero no le digan nada de esto a Kenny— aclaró bastante nerviosa.

— Su forma de preocuparse por los demás me pareció impresionante— Iris se unió a la conversación dando un suspiro de fastidio, pero parecía que hablar de las cualidades de aquel niño estaba aligerando el ambiente tenso— En todo lo demás era bastante infantil, por eso dejo de interesarme. Pero Bianca siempre estaba tras él. Si quieren mirar con desconfianza a alguien debería ser a ella— explico dándoles una mirada a Misty y Serena.

— ¿BIANCA?— Misty se acerco rápidamente a Iris y la acorralo contra la pared— ¿Te refieres a Bianca de Altomare?— pregunto con enfado apretando los dientes.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no. Bianca de Pueblo Arcilla— se apresuro a aclarar Iris, temiendo por su seguridad y la de su amiga en Unova.

Misty exhalo un suspiro de alivio, pero apretaba los puños con renovado enfado.

— ¿Quién es Bianca?— Serena se aventuro a preguntarle a su rival debido a que conocía perfectamente aquella reacción, y la imagen de una Miette de Johto molestando a Ash le llegaba a la mente.

— Ah…— Misty tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y poner sus ideas en orden— Ella… Ella es una de las mujeres que besaron a Ash…— explico con molestia, pero esbozando una sonrisa por la diversión que le causaba la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Serena—… En la mejilla— aclaro luego de unos segundos dando luego una ligera carcajada.

Serena frunció el ceño y observo a Misty con disgusto por aquella broma, sin embargo, termino contagiándose de aquella carcajada. Y pronto las dos muchachas no podían dejar de reír.

El ambiente tenso poco a poco fue desapareciendo mientras las muchachas comenzaban a relatar los nombres y situaciones románticas de las jóvenes que intentaron acercarse al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Serena escuchaba los relatos sintiendo una molestia en el corazón, pero también sentía cierto orgullo por ser la única que intento un acercamiento directo, aunque termino en un rechazo.

Misty, por su parte, se sorprendía de la cantidad de mujeres que intentaron robarle el amor de Ash, enterarse de todo eso la hacía sentir angustiada, pero también se sentía feliz de que el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon la escogiera para ser su novia sobre tantas rivales. Y finalmente se disculpo por el comportamiento infantil de su futuro novio y rodos los problemas que le causo a la Performer de Kalos.

Las conversaciones se fueron desviando de Ash, y pronto las muchachas intercambiaban preguntas o conversaban sobre asuntos de moda y Pokémon interesantes de sus regiones. Iris intentaba obtener información de Serena acerca de Clermont, pero Bonnie siempre las interrumpía. Aquella conversación atrajo el tema de los novios y cómo fue que se declararon, ante aquel nuevo tema de conversación, la Performer se mostro nerviosa.

Intrigada por el comportamiento de Serena, May comenzó a bombardearla de preguntas y finalmente logro que la Performer confesara que Gary le declaro sus sentimientos minutos antes que llegara a la habitación. El grito de sorpresa que todas dieron se gano una llamada de atención de Daisy, pero continuaron platicando como si nada cuando la mayor de las hermanas de Misty se fue a dormir.

Aquella pijamada improvisada se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche. Y solo la dieron por concluida cuando Iris y Bonnie cayeron dormidas en medio de una pelea.

Misty tardo un par de horas más que las otras en conciliar el sueño. El alivio y la alegría que sentía tras haber aclarado las cosas con Serena, eran opacadas por la angustia que le producía saber que Ash se dirigía a Pueblo Paleta en ese preciso momento. Pero al razonar que hacia todo aquello para que pudieran ser novios, la hacía sonreír y la sonrojaba.

El día siguiente llego sin noticias de Ash.

Los preparativos de la cena de navidad fueron encomendados a Delia y Grace, quienes se sentían responsables del alboroto que sus retoños causaron con sus dilemas románticos, y además entendían la angustia que la líder del gimnasio estaba pasando.

Para el mediodía Misty era un manojo de nervios y se rehusaba a dejar su puesto de vigilancia en la entrada del Gimnasio, pues se culpaba de haber provocado que Ash hiciera alguna tontería y su mente no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes descabelladas del muchacho malherido o peor.

Cuando la sirena de Ciudad Celeste estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Ash, un par de camionetas se detuvieron frente a la entrada y de una de ellas salió sonriente el entrenador que le tenía los nervios de punta. La felicidad y el alivio que Misty sintió al ver sano y salvo a Ash con Pikachu sobre su hombro fue interrumpido por la música de una serenata que empezaron a tocar varios músicos que bajaron de una de las camionetas, de la otra un par de hombres bajaban varios adornos florales y navideños con temas románticos.

El rostro de Misty pasó de preocupación a alegría y ahora mostraba incredulidad absoluta, ver a Ash sonriente ayudando a bajar aquellos adornos mientras la música de la serenata la ensordecía estaba enfadándola. La entrenadora de cabello color naranja no tenía palabras para expresar su descontento por el espectáculo de lo que creía era la forma en que el entrenador de cabello color azabache intentaba demostrar que había madurado. Y de más estaba decir que aquellas cosas demasiado llamativas no le gustaban para nada, ¿Es que en serio no la conocía? ¿O acaso creía que cedería ante regalos tan absurdos? Sea cual fuera el caso la furia de la líder del gimnasio quedo manifestada en la vena que palpitaba en su cabeza y su ceño fruncido mientras todos en el gimnasio salían a investigar el origen de aquel escándalo y Pikachu saltaba del hombro de su entrenador para dirigirse a toda velocidad a los brazos de Delia para recuperar el sueño de la noche anterior.

Ash se encontraba exhausto por todos los preparativos que hizo en una sola noche , pero se encontraba feliz de haber regresado a tiempo, y un ligero ataque de nervios comenzaba a invadirlo por la prueba que le aguardaba para demostrarle a la mujer que amaba que ya no era un niño. Pero como siempre todo se le complicaba, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Misty y la mirada de furiosa indignación en ese bello rostro por todas aquellas cosas, que no eran suyas, se apresuro a negar con la cabeza y las manos para que su sirena entendiera que esos "regalos" no eran de parte de él ni estaban dirigidos a ella.

Misty sintió algo de curiosidad e intriga cuando Ash comenzó a negar con vehemencia, solo entonces observo con mayor detenimiento aquella escena y se percato de los carteles dedicados a Violet y Lily, y entendió aliviada y sonrojada por la vergüenza que esos eran los regalos de Georgio y Ritchie respectivamente para celebrar el aniversario del noviazgo con sus hermanas. Las aludidas no tardaron en salir y armar una escena mostrando su aprobación y alegría por los regalos de sus novios.

La sirena de Ciudad Celeste aparto la mirada de aquel meloso suceso que armaban sus hermanas, y por eso no noto cuando Ash se acerco a ella, y tomándola gentilmente del brazo, la guió hacia el jardín trasero para hablar en privado. Realmente nerviosa observo sobre su hombro y distinguió a Serena observándolos y no muy lejos Gary no alejaba su atención de la Performer.

Bastante triste, Misty observo como Serena ponía todo su esfuerzo en sonreír de manera sincera, para mostrar les deseaba que fueran felices juntos. Un segundo después la Performer entro apresuradamente en el gimnasio, seguida de cerca por el investigador. Misty estaba agradecida con su nueva amiga de Kalos, y estaba decidida a recompensarla de alguna manera por su generosidad en otra ocasión, pero en ese momento su concentración estaba puesta en lo que el torpe de quien se enamoro estaba a punto de decirle.

Ash estaba bastante nervioso que dio un par de vueltas por le jardín junto a Misty antes de detenerse. Llenándose de valor encaro a Misty, la mujer por quien tardo bastante tiempo en darse cuenta que amaba y se reprochaba por ello, abrió la boca para hablar, pero no lograba articular ninguna palabra. Luego de un par de intentos fallidos, finalmente saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entrego a su sirena.

Misty recibió confundida aquella tarjeta, luchando internamente consigo misma para controlar su impaciencia.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Misty sintiéndose perdida ante aquella pista incomprensible, en la tarjeta solo estaba escrito el nombre "Scott" junto a un número telefónico— ¿ **Explícate de una buena vez**?— el enfado de Misty finalmente exploto al tener el horrible presentimiento que Ash intentaba hacerla decidir si debía aceptar la oferta de ser un Cerebro de la Frontera, conocía perfectamente que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta nunca haría eso, pero su mente igualmente le jugaba aquella broma.

— …Q-Qui…ero… elijas…— Ash comenzó a balbucear señalando nerviosamente la tarjeta y luego a él, luchando por expresar la decisión que había tomado. Y por supuesto aquella forma de actuar comenzaba a espantar y enfurecer más a la sirena—…Quiero que tú elijas el siguiente paso…— aquellas palabras el costaron tanto que se tomo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento— E-Esta es mi forma de demostrarte que ya no soy un niño— declaro con una sonrisa, pero vacilo cuando Misty le dirigió una mirada encolerizada y le arrojo la tarjeta a la cara.

— ¿ **Qué decida las cosas por ti, es cómo quieres demostrarme tu madurez**?— exclamo sintiéndose decepcionada y frustrada, luego comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

Ash no entendía como, pero era obvio que había arruinado todo por no explicarse bien. Ver tan molesta y triste a Misty le causaba un gran dolor, así que se lanzo a todo por el todo para aclarar las cosas. Se acercó a su sirena y detuvo su caminata sujetándola de las manos, sobreponiéndose al dolor de par golpes que Misty le dio al intentar apartarse, con la determinación de cerrar la boca para no estropear más las cosas, sencillamente le lanzo a la líder una mirada llena de su característica determinación para que se tranquilizara, lo cual funcionó.

— Ya acepté el puesto de Cerebro de la Frontera e iniciaran la construcción de mi Coliseo de Batalla en Pueblo Paleta dentro de unos meses— explicó Ash hablando con calma para no equivocarse, provocando que Misty lo observara sorprendida— Lo que quiero que elijas por mí es la fecha en que asumiré el puesto. Scott me explico que el papeleo puede durar hasta un año o puedo ir de inmediato, eso lo dejo en tus manos. Y claro, podríamos usar ese tiempo para viajar nosotros solos…— declaro ruborizándose violentamente y llevando una de sus manos a la nuca debido a su nerviosismo— Pero lo que quiera que elijas, te prometo trabajar duro para ser un gran entrenador y un gran novio… Porque… porque deseo que nuestra relación siga avanzando… hasta el final— dijo lo último cerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta final de su amada sirena.

Misty estaba en shock tras escuchar todos los planes que Ash estaba dispuesto a realizar para que fueran novios, y aquella declaración acerca de llegar hasta el final la sonrojaron de pies a cabeza.

— Me… me impresionas, Ash— Misty solo podía pensar que esta era la mejor forma que Ash pudo idear para demostrarle su madurez— L-Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas— dijo sonriendo radiante— y e-espero que no m-me hagas arrepentirme de ser tu novia— declaro observando enternecida como Ash gritaba de alegría, estaba punto de lanzarse a los brazos del entrenador para besarlo, cuando la conversación que tuvo con sus amigas la noche anterior y el cargo que Ash aceptó le llevaron un nombre a la cabeza despertando sus celos de una forma que jamás lo hicieron antes, sujetando a su ahora novio de los hombros impidiéndole besarla— ¿Acaso Anabel no es una Cerebro de la frontera también?— pregunto con voz de ultratumba provocándole un escalofrío en toda la espina a Ash, su novio.

De que otra forma podrían comenzar su noviazgo sin una acalorada discusión que culmino con un apasionado beso.

A diferencia de lo ocurrido en estos días, la cena de navidad resulto bastante normal, sin ninguna pelea o discusión, pero si hubo bastantes besos entre las parejas luego de darle el regalo que cada uno escogió para aquella persona especial; incluso Misty no pudo resistirse a aprisionar los labios de su novio cuando este le revelo su regalo, un Froakie y un huevo de Togepi. Cenaron la fabulosa cena hecha por Delia y Grace y pasaron un agradable momento entre familiares y amigos.

Al día siguiente la conmoción regreso nuevamente la Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y esta vez Ash no tenía nada que ver. Una acalorada discusión entre Iris y Bonnie, con Clemont intentando calmarlas sin éxito, comenzó cuando la entrenadora dragón declaro que acompañaría al inventor a Kalos para conocer la región. Lucy, la princesa del frente de batalla, no perdió tiempo y se apareció en el gimnasio para saludar a Brock aprovechando la excusa de entregarle unos documentos a Ash, pero no contaba con encontrar al futuro medico Pokémon atrapado en las garras de la famosa Profesora Ivy, y ese era el origen de otra pelea. También la discusión de Burgundy y Georgia, cada una jalando un brazo de Cilan para acercarse más al conocedor Pokémon, se sumaba al bullicio. En otro lado del Gimnasio, Gary no dejaba de sonreír aliviado mientras no muy lejos Serena lucia avergonzada y triste, pero feliz.

Harto de aquel escándalo, Ash se llevo a Misty para caminar por las calles de Ciudad Celeste, ninguno tenía un plan o la menor idea de dónde ir, solo deseaban pasar su primera navidad juntos.

FIN


End file.
